A Work Of Fiction
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: After another hideous date, twenty-one year old writer Bella Swan decides to create her perfect man in the form of words. She never dreamed that the next morning, she'd wake up to find him in her apartment. And what's even stranger is that he believes he's known her for years.
1. Chapter 1

**A Work of Fiction **

**I got the idea for this story from the movie "Ruby Sparks". Don't worry, I've only seen the trailer so it's only loosely based off the movie. Thank you to bexie25, Karen and my friend Nona Decima Morta for their awesome advice.  
**

* * *

"Are there any decent men left in the world?" I groaned to myself, trying with difficulty to forget the horrible date that I'd just been on. I couldn't, however, suppress the cringe that formed when I recalled the disaster of my date.

I'd been on pretty bad ones in my twenty-one years of living but this one was by far the worst, and for a good reason. The guy who had asked me out was named Embry and we'd gone to my least favourite restaurant in town for our date.

_Two hours previous:_

"_So, what do you do for a living, Bella?" Embry asked almost incoherently, his mouth stuffed with meat, gravy dripping from the corner of his mouth. _

_I leant back in my chair with distaste. Up until a few seconds ago I'd found him to be quite attractive – he sported a decent set of muscles and his eyes were a striking blue – but now I found him to be repulsive, comparable to a grubby pig. Now all of his flaws struck me like a red stop sign. It was impossible to ignore how bushy his eyebrows were, how his mouth wasn't big enough to support all the food forced in there, how his voice had an annoying twang and how his eyes kept glancing over to the table on our left. He'd shovelled the food in his mouth with his hands as soon as it had been placed on the table, so quickly that I hadn't even had a chance to pick up my own fork. He hadn't even bothered with his. _

_I frowned. "I'm a writer." _

"_That's no way to make a living. You should become a doctor or something. At least you'll be able to afford to eat at places like this every week."_

"_Money is not the centre of my life. I do what I love." _

_He snorted. "Well, I love money so I do whatever I can to get it."_

_Good for him. He sounded like a total jerk! _

"_So what compelled you to ask me out?" I asked curiously, picking at my tuna salad with my fork. This was the only question I'd asked tonight that I was interested in hearing the answer to. _

"_Well, you're probably going to be really pissed at me but I did what I had to do."_

_My eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"_

"_Well, my ex-girlfriend Claire is here with her boyfriend, and I wanted to make her jealous. You were the first pretty girl I saw, Swan." He grinned, oblivious to the fury rising inside of me at being used. _

"_You asshole!" I hissed, resisting the urge to backhand him across the face. "How dare you! Don't think of calling me ever again. Oh, and by the way, you can pay."_

_I grabbed my bag quickly and forced myself to breathe evenly in order to calm myself down, before calmly leaving the restaurant. Angry tears slipped unbidden out of my eyes and I wiped them away furiously, more embarrassed than upset by our display and the fact that I had been used. _

Even though I hadn't been in a good state to drive, I'd still managed, and without any casualties, too. I was glad that I no longer lived with my father, Charlie, who was a cop and would've scolded me for driving so recklessly on the road, but I had to get home. I'd only been living in my apartment in Seattle for little under a year but it didn't feel like it was that long ago that I'd been under parental reign. I'd been relieved when Charlie had let me move out and even more so when he'd let me have a few GAP years so I could write. He understood my passion for it more than my mother ever had. I worked every Saturday at a nearby Starbucks to pay the bills, buying my apartment with some of the money from my college fund. Charlie had pitched in a little, too.

Looking at my apartment now, wine in hand, and staring moodily at the vacant sofa and sensing the room's general emptiness, reminded me of why I'd gone on the date in the first place. I hated being alone and for once in my life, I needed someone. I needed someone to hold me when I was upset, someone who understood my needs, someone who always put me first not himself… a gentleman.

I sighed. I was wishing for someone who didn't exist, someone perfect. If I kept going at this rate with such high standards then I'd be forever alone. Now all I had was my writing, and sometimes even that wasn't enough.

Then inspiration struck me.

They said a way to overcome writer's block was to write. Well I had the perfect thing to write about now.

Excitement suddenly flooded through me and my horrendous date was amazingly pushed to the back of my mind. I cast my glass of wine aside and grabbed my laptop from where it rested upon my coffee table and booted it up, drumming my fingers impatiently against the table, a grin stretching upon my face when the Apple logo lit up on the screen. Oh, how I loved Apple products! My Mac was fast and efficient and perfect for typing. I cringed, remembering the dial-up computer I owned at Charlie's in Forks and how long it took to start it up. Two minutes later and I had Word open, my fingers hovering over the keys with anticipation.

I was going to create my perfect man. Screw low standards!

His appearance was the first thing that came to mind. Not just now, but every time I created a character, it was the first thing I did. The second thing I made sure to do was to remind myself not to add features of my previous dates to my character.

He wouldn't be perfect if he reminded me of _them._

I'd dated countless guys with blue eyes so any shade of blue was out. So was brown, it was so ordinary… so boring. I needed an exciting hue, an intense hue… one that made my heart race. My eyes crossed the room frantically for inspiration and zeroed in on one of my favourite pictures that was blu-tacked to the wall. It was a picture of my best friend Alice and I at her twenty-first birthday party, and was adorned with an emerald green frame. Green, his eyes had to be green! The frame contrasted nicely with the pale walls so I decided that my character would be fair skinned.

His hair was the most difficult part of him to conjure up. My perfect man couldn't have ordinary hair. Hair that was black, brown, blonde or red wouldn't suffice, but neither would a crazy, emo-styled hue either. His hair needed to be a combination of colours, but one that was subtle. I racked my brains for ideas, chewing on my thumbnail anxiously, my other hand twirling strands of my own brown hair in small circles as if doing so would give me the colour I desired.

'Yes!' I murmured triumphantly, my fingers flying over the keys as I expressed the idea in my head through words. His hair would be bronze; an unusual combination of brown and red that was short, tousled, and perfect for having hands ran through during a feisty make-out session. I giggled, having a little too much fun.

Next up was his facial structure and body. His cheekbones would be angular, and he would be clean-shaven, his jaw narrow, his lips full and his eyebrows an appropriate shape and thickness, I decided. He would have no flaws, none at all. My hands clapped together with excitement when I imagined how his chest would look. He wouldn't be overly buff but he would have abbs – an impressive six-pack – and his chest and arms would be absent of hair.

As for clothes, he would never wear anything grotty; always jeans with button downs or something of similar style. It had to be articles of clothing that were neat. He could wear hoodies and converse as well… I didn't want him to be too prim.

His voice would be deep, sexy…

He would be the same age as me, twenty one.

Now, for personality…

He wasn't going to be an asshole, I was sick of them, he would be the opposite of what I'd constantly encountered with men. He would be polite, a gentleman and always put the people he cares about first before anything else. He would be selfless, considerate, kind and romantic. _He is_ _heart-stoppingly sexy and a good lover_, I couldn't help but add to my paragraph about him when I was just about to stop.

Now the hardest part…

His name.

No name fit this alluring man whom I'd created; none seemed good enough. I scoured the Internet for another hour, searching endlessly for the perfect name for my perfect man.

Just as my eyes were beginning to flutter constantly in an effort to stay awake, I found what I was looking for on a site regarding baby names, and his last name came to me straight after with no apparent trigger.

"Edward… Edward Cullen," I whispered.

Satisfied with my assessment of my fictional character, and postponing details like hobbies and behaviours until later, I pressed save, closed the lid of the laptop and shoved it away from me.

But not before stupidly, but also wistfully, typing that he loved a woman named Bella Swan.

* * *

**If you'd like me to upload more chapters then please review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Thank you to all the awesome people who reviewed! If I could give you all a hug then I would.  
**

**And thank you so much to bexie25 for her advice!  
**

* * *

I awoke to the usual sounds of bustle in the Seattle neighborhood and the irritating noise of birds chirping incessantly in trees nearby, groaning softly in response to the pounding in my head, which had resulted from sleeping for too long. I was surprised that my back didn't ache; it usually did when I felt asleep on the couch. I spread my arms out, expecting to meet resistance from the raised part of the lounge and the coffee table.

I didn't.

It almost felt as if I were in my bed; I felt way too comfortable to be lying awkwardly on my lounge. In fact, my clothes felt soft and my arms and legs felt bare, very unlike the harsh jeans and leather jacket I had been wearing last night on my date.

My eyes snapped open to find that I was indeed in my bedroom, clothes changed and all. But how the hell did I get here? I distinctly remembered falling asleep on my couch right after writing those few paragraphs about my new character and I most definitely didn't get changed into my pyjamas.

"The hell," I muttered.

"Morning, baby," someone with a deep voice said cheerfully from the doorway.

I screamed.

There, leaning casually against the doorframe, was a handsome young man, smiling at me pleasantly as if I were a good friend of his. His emerald green eyes twinkled with an emotion that I couldn't decipher and he raised his arms as if to embrace me from where he stood. What scared me the most was that all of his features were identical to the man I'd created last night, as if my mind had subconsciously known him already and I'd used that memory to create him. But this man was a stranger; I'd never met him in my life! However, I couldn't deny that like my character, there wasn't a flaw about him; that like my character, he had a strange shade of bronze hair and his skin was the same tone I'd envisioned, his eyes the same hue. Hell, he was even wearing a button down and jeans like I'd specified.

I scrambled off the bed, reaching for something, anything, to defend myself. The only thing in sight was a hairbrush; I grabbed it and wielded it in my hands threateningly, waving it in front of me.

His smile vanished, and the twinkle in his beautiful green eyes disappeared.

"Bella, what's wrong, what happened?" He asked, baffling anxiety touching his features.

"Stay away from me!" I hissed, terrified. "How do you know my name?"

"Bella what are you talking about? I've known you for as long as I can remember."

"I've never met you in my life! And what are you doing in my apartment?"

Confusion kindled in his eyes.

"I live here with you, Bella," he said softly, and I could sense the fright that layered his tone.

"No, you don't! I've never met you in my life!"

"You've known me all your life."

"No! Give up the damn façade."

"There's no façade. Did you… did you hit your head at all yesterday?"

"Of course not! Did you hit yours? I don't know you!"

Hurt crossed his features at my harsh words.

"I think I need to call the hospital," he muttered to himself before he looked up at me again, his green eyes filled with hurt and worry. "How can you not remember me?"

"Who are you, anyway?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Edward Cullen. I can't believe I have to tell you that. Come on, baby, I know you know me."

"Nice try, I can see what you're doing now. You read what I wrote last night and I bet Alice sent you to play a practical joke on me. Very funny."

This was going too far, even for Alice.

"You never let me read your stories, all I did last night was put you to bed. I know how you hate sleeping on the couch." His green eyes grew soft and an adoring – adoring? – smile lit up his face, confusing me even more.

"All right," I said, deciding to play along with this ridiculous attempt of a practical joke. "Tell me something about myself that only a person close to me would know."

He smiled at me, as if to say that that was too easy. I could still see the worry in his eyes, though. "You have a piercing on your bellybutton. You never let anybody see it because you think it looks stupid and you never wear revealing tops in case people see it."

_Holy shit_.

"You're a stalker now?" I asked bluntly, gripping the hairbrush tighter. "Why me?"

"Bella, I have no idea what's going on. Yesterday you were totally normal, hell last _night_ you were normal, and now you're acting as if you don't even know who I am."

"That's because I don't!"

"I just can't understand why," he whispered, and I was sure I could see tears in his eyes. For some reason, that bothered me beyond belief.

I sighed. "Could you please leave?"

"I don't have anywhere to go and I don't want to leave you in this state…" he trailed off, noting my expression.

"Go wait in the living room for me then," I suggested, unable to keep the frown off my face and the fright out of my eyes. He thought I was crazy…

"But Bella–" his voice was pained, but I cut him off.

"Go."

He turned around and left the room without another word. With his absence came a flood of more panic.

"Shit!" I said, dropping the hair brush and burying my face in my hands. How did this man even get in here? Why did he act like he knew me? How did he know about my piercing? And most of all, why did he have the same first name _and_ last name as my character? I had a password on my laptop, and no one knew it – not even my best friends. My password was a random combination of numbers, absolutely impossible to guess and the sound of the computer being turned on would've awoken me.

This wasn't a practical joke; I realised this now.

My hand reached shakily for my phone and I was surprised the smooth screen of my iPhone didn't crack when I clutched it tightly in my hand.

There really was only one person I could call.

I had no idea what to do; situations like this only happened in movies and books. The thing was that he hadn't acted in a threatening manner towards me. Perhaps he'd escaped from a mental hospital? But why choose my apartment? What were the odds of that? Why did he claim to know _me_?

I needed someone to straighten this mess out for me. I needed that, but I also needed to calm down… if that was at all possible.

I dialled the number that I knew better than my own name and held the phone to my ear, forcing myself to breathe evenly.

"Hi Bella, what's up?" Alice said, her voice sounding cheery.

"I need you to come to my apartment now. It's an emergency. Don't freak when you get here."

"I'll be there right away. What happened?"

"You'll see."

She hung up immediately and I could imagine her grabbing her things in a frenzy and rushing out the door; she was the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

My hands clenched at my sides and I paced the room, trying to keep my mind off the inevitable. I knew I had to face him again, but the thought of it was terrifying. I needed to do something to pass the time until Alice arrived.

Two minutes later, and I knew what I wanted to do.

I wanted to start up my laptop and examine it for signs of it being hacked. But my laptop was in the living room; _Edward_ was in the living room.

"Dammit," I muttered.

But then I realised something; I really wanted my laptop and this was _my _apartment, not his. Screw it, I thought. Maybe he was just a figment of my imagination and I was being stupid. Maybe this was a vivid dream. I laughed at my own stupidity. There was no way a man who looked like the fictional character I'd created could just pop up in my apartment.

With a silly smile plastered across my face, I walked out of my bedroom, prepared to be faced with nothing.

The smile faded when the man of my dreams was _still_ there, sitting patiently on my lounge.

In his hands, he held a mug – my favourite red one which had 'Keep calm and drink tea' printed on it in tiny white letters – filled with what I suspected to be green tea.

He looked up at me when I came in through the door, smiling nervously. "I know green tea always calms you so I made you some," he said, standing up and offering the mug to me. "Are you okay now?"

I took it hesitantly, unsure of what to make of his behaviour. How did he know I liked green tea? I eyed it warily, he was a stranger; he could've spiked it.

"No, no, I'm not okay," I finally whispered.

"What happened, Bella? I'm really worried. Worried isn't accurate enough a word."

"Look. I don't know you, I've never met you, and I'm still trying to figure out why you're in my apartment."

"If this is a joke, it's not funny. I really think you should go have a check-up in the hospital, I think you have amnesia or something."

"I don't have amnesia," I snarled.

"Bella," I heard the sound of light knocking and Alice's anxious voice from the other side of the door.

Both of our heads snapped up at the sound.

"I'll get it," Edward murmured.

I gasped. "No, don't!"

But my protest was too late; he'd already opened the door.

Edward stepped aside and let Alice pass as if he knew her too.

"Bella," Alice said slowly, her voice careful as if not to offend me. She looked at Edward for a moment before looking back at me. "I'm guessing that date went pretty well last night."

* * *

**What do you think? Would you like another chapter? Then please review :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The support I'm getting for this story is amazing! You people (especially who reviewed) are all really awesome! **

**Also thank you again to ****bexie25,** for her advice :)

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"It's not what you think," I gasped out just as Edward exclaimed, "we didn't go on a date."

Alice crossed her thin arms over her chest – a reaction she unconsciously had when she was annoyed – and her brown eyes flared with irritation.

"Don't lie to me, Bella."

"Seriously, it's not what it looks like. This isn't the guy I went on a date with last night," I assured her.

"We didn't go out on a date last night," Edward told me, cocking his head to the left, eyes narrowing in confusion. "We decided to stay home, remember."

"Oh, so you brought him straight home," Alice interrupted, glaring at me angrily. "And you lost your v-card to a total stranger! What about our pact?" Her eyes shone with hurt.

We'd made a pact in year nine to lose our virginity to someone we loved. Alice had lost hers last year to her boyfriend, Jasper.

"I didn't sleep with him, Alice!" I hissed, looking at him quickly. "He was just here in the morning and I have no idea how."

"I don't know what's wrong with her, Alice; she keeps acting as if she doesn't know me." Edward said, frowning as he looked at my best friend. It was as if he knew _her_, too.

"How the fuck do you know my name? Tell him all about me, did you?" Alice asked me furiously.

I shook my head violently.

"What the hell is going on," Edward said angrily, looking between us and then clenching his hands into fists. "First Bella doesn't remember me and now you don't remember me!"

"Who the hell are you?" Alice snapped, walking toward him.

"See what I mean!" I exclaimed, looking between the two of them. "He thinks he knows me and now you, but I have no idea who he is."

"What is wrong with you two? If this is a practical joke, then ha ha, you got me. You can stop now." Edward laughed without humor.

I looked desperately at Alice for help.

"Can I talk to Bella in private for a sec?" Alice asked Edward sweetly.

"Go ahead," Edward muttered, running his hands through his bronze hair in obvious irritation, hurt still apparent on his features.

Alice grabbed my arm and led me to the kitchen, locking the door firmly so that Edward couldn't decide to intrude on our conversation if he overheard things he didn't like hearing.

"Who the hell is he?" she hissed.

"I have no idea. That's what I've been trying to tell you all along."

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know," I said quietly, toning it down a little,knowing that he could probably hear us. I was alsorepressing the urge to hit something in my helplessness. "When I woke up he was standing in my room."

For the first time since she had arrived, Alice's face portrayed remorse.

"I'm sorry. You have no idea how it looked with you two standing there like that. How do you think he got in?"

"My front door was definitely locked and the windows are too high up for someone to climb them."

"Come on, Bella, there must be something."

"Well," I hesitated. "This is going to sound crazy but I can't overlook it..."

"Go on," she urged.

"I need my laptop," I blurted out.

Her eyes crinkled up in confusion. "What's your laptop got to do with this?"

"Just go get it please. It's on the coffee table in the living room."

Sensing the urgency in my tone, she left the room without a word and returned two minutes later with my Apple Mac.

"Well?" She asked as she passed it to me. I cradled it possessively in my arms before placing it on the kitchen counter and starting it up.

"You're probably not going to believe this and it might just be a crazy coincidence but it doesn't hurt to consider it."

"Bella, I don't understand."

"You will," I said as I opened up the word document labelled _'Dream Man'_. "Read it."

I was unable to look at it myself, scared that it would force me to face what I was trying so hard not to even take into consideration.

Five minutes later and Alice's eyes widened with absolute shock, reading the damning words which I'd hoped had disappeared overnight.

"Holy _fuck,_" was the only thing she said.

"Did you read the part about his name?"

"Not only that, but did you write that, too?" She pointed a trembling finger at the bottom three lines in bold that were definitely not there last night, and that I had definitely not typed.

It read: 'He and the love of his life Bella Swan live in an apartment on thirty four Maple Street, Seattle and have lived there for three years. Bella Swan believes their life together to be a dream. She thinks Edward is an escaped mental patient.'

"What the hell?" I whispered in confusion. I looked at Alice, shaking my head. "I didn't write that. Shit, this cannot be happening!"

"Bella… I know you don't want to believe it but I think we both know what has happened."

"It's impossible, Alice. I know you believe in all that magic crap but this is just ridiculous."

"Who wrote that then?" She gestured to the computer screen. "How did they hack into your computer? It says that the last time this file was edited was 1.04 am last night. What time did you go to bed last night?"

"1.04," I whispered.

"Look, I know you don't want to believe it, but the evidence is staring us right in the face."

"This stuff only happens in movies, Alice. It's just a coincidence. He must've escaped from a mental hospital."

"Yeah, well then how does he know everything about you? Why does he look exactly like the character you described? I saw the way he looked at you. That definitely wasn't the way a mental patient would look at someone."

"He wasn't looking at me in any way!" I protested. But even I could taste the bitterness of the lie in my denial.

"Bella," she said softly. "He was looking at you like Jasper looks at me, and we both know what that means."

"Don't even go there," I snarled. "That stupid word document may say that he… that he..." I couldn't even say the words. "I wrote that part." I finished.

"If that's true then I think I know how this whole thing works," Alice murmured, pulling the laptop closer to her and clicking on a blank space a line above the last few words.

"It doesn't work in any way Alice. It's just a coincidence. This whole thing is stupid."

"Humor me. We'll see who's right in a second."

"What are you doing, Alice?" I hissed as her fingers pressed down on a few of the keys precisely.

"Seeing something."

I peered in closer to see what she'd written.

"Alice!" I groaned.

She had typed the following: 'Edward Cullen's middle name is Anthony.'

Without warning she walked over to the door and unlocked it, winking at me.

"Hey Edward, can you come in here?"

Edward walked in a few seconds later, a relieved smile on his face.

"Is everything okay?" he asked me.

Before I could answer, Alice asked. 'Hey Edward, what's your middle name?"

Despite his confusion he answered automatically. "Anthony."

My mouth gaped open in shock.

"That doesn't prove anything?" I muttered, refusing to believe it. There was no way what she was implying could be real!

With a smug smile, Alice typed a few more words into the laptop.

"Oh and Edward? What car do you drive?" she asked, a smug smile on her face.

"A Volvo," he said, looking between the two of us with a frown."What's going on?"

"Just proving a point," Alice murmured.

"So it was a practical joke after all?" Edward asked.

"Of course!" Alice laughed before I could say anything. I stubbed her toe, wondering what the hell she was doing. "Play along," she hissed in my ear.

"Oh… ah… yeah... that was it," I stuttered.

"Bella! Don't you ever do that to me again," he growled, but his eyes were tender and relieved. "I was worried out of my mind."

Then he did something that Alice and I couldn't prevent nor were prepared for. He stepped forward and pulled me to his chest, wrapping his arms around me tightly and burying his face in my hair in an embrace so sweet that it made me begin to doubt what I'd originally thought all along.

He _was _acting like he knew me.

He _was_ acting like he _cared _about me

He _was_ acting like he… like he… _loved_ me.

Perhaps Alice was right.

And then he whispered in my ear words that made the truth of it crystal clear for me.

"I love you."

* * *

**Hmm, I wonder if Bella's reaction to Edward's hug and words of affection is one that you'll expect... ;)**

**You'll find out next chapter.  
**

**If you'd like another chapter uploaded then please review :)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

**Thank you so much to the people who reviewed! Thank you to the people who have continually shown interest in this story! And thank you for simply reading my story! You're all awesome! **

**A reviewer, dezycorona02 asked if the rest of the Cullens are going to be in this story. Yes, eventually they will be ;)  
**

**Thanks also to ********bexie25 for her advice! **  


* * *

A million emotions ran through me as I felt the warmth of Edward's embrace. Too shocked to do anything, I just stood there, frozen, neither rejecting nor accepting the hug, stunned by both his words and his actions.

I couldn't deny that it felt good to be held, that it felt good to be told that I was loved, but this wasn't real. None of it was. He was a figment of my imagination, everything I wanted and needed, but nevertheless, he was imaginary. As much as it killed me to do so, I couldn't keep pretending.

I couldn't!

But what if I could?

What if for one week I could go along with this delusion? It certainly wouldn't hurt me to do so and Alice seemed to support the idea, too. What if for one week I could allow someone to love me, to care about me? He was my dream man after all, and I couldn't exactly get rid of him anyway.

Not unless I deleted the word document…

My heart clenched in fear as I considered erasing the words that had been written. For some reason it caused irrational terror to riot inside of me for even considering erasing every trace of the man I'd created.

Why was I reacting like this? Hadn't I wanted him gone five minutes ago?

But then again, wasn't this every woman's dream? To have a man who was suited exactly to her needs, even if he was fictional? Most would take advantage of such a chance, but I was afraid to, scared to delve into the unknown, and I was still shaken from the fact that he was solid and _here_. But wouldn't he be perfect then, if I created him? Wouldn't he be everything I needed and wanted?

For a second I let myself consider what it would be like if I did go along with his belief that he loved me and that we lived together.

I could imagine hearing his words of adoration, his lips hesitating at my ear; feeling that pleasant tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach every time he merely looked at me. I could envision the feeling of his lips brushing against mine before losing themselves in a kiss so sweet that it needed its own name, and feeling his gentle hands caress my face as if it were a fragile bubble. Not only that, but I could imagine the little things, too. Like seeing his blinding, crooked smile every day – I'd only witnessed it once or twice today but it was enough to make me cherish it forever – hearing his enchanting laugh, hearing his professions of love, feeling his hands on me… I stopped there, knowing I was getting too lost in my vision of possibilities.

And then I considered the bleak and unendurable option of deleting the document and forcing him from my life, if such a thing were possible.

It was then that I realised that there really was only one choice.

However, I wouldn't lie directly to him. I would pretend but I wouldn't lie; I owed him that at least. He may be a fictional character, but he still deserved my respect.

So I let myself feel the warmth of his embrace for a few more seconds, wrapping my arms around his waist, relishing the wonderful feeling of it, before I stepped back. As if loss of contact between us was painful for him, he took my face between his hands tenderly and stepped closer again.

"Seriously, Bella, never do that to me ever again," he whispered.

"I won't." I shook my head, unsure of what else to say, my eyes glued to his mesmerizing green ones.

"I think I might leave now," Alice said, smiling genuinely.

I sent her a warning look, but she merely continued to smile, exiting the kitchen with a spring in her step.

"I can't believe you two did that to me," Edward murmured.

"It was Alice's idea," I said quickly.

He sighed. "Oh well, at least it's over now."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a minute before anybody spoke.

"So what's on the agenda for today?" I asked him brightly as if I asked such questions every day. Perhaps in his world I had. Screw it, I was going to let all hell reign loose and go with the flow; if I was going to pretend he was real I might as well act like it, too.

"That's what I was going to ask you when you woke up, but yeah, you know what happened."

I thought for a second of something we could do, something that could enlighten me on exactly what he thought had happened between us in _his_ mind and then, like an idea for my novel, it came to me instantly.

"Hmmm, say that practical joke was real and I really had amnesia, what would you have told me to convince me who you are to me?"

"Well," he began, taking my hand and leading me to the living room before sitting down on the couch. "I would've told you our life story. It would've killed me if you'd forgotten all of what we've been through and all the things we've done."

A lump formed in my throat at this, and I found that I was strangely upset by his obvious pain.

"What parts of our life story would you have told me?" I asked, feeling quite devious.

"Everything," he said simply. "But first of all, I would've told you about how we first met."

"Tell me again," I said as if I'd heard him talk of it hundreds of times before.

He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back at the look on his face, smile at the absolute adoration that was apparent when he looked at me. It was the greatest joy in the world to feel loved and even if it wasn't real, I still felt it; I still revelled in the feeling.

"It was the dead of winter and snowing like hell. I was driving by when I saw your car broken down on the side of the road and you shovelling the snow out like crazy. Despite the fact that your hair was dripping with snow and that you were shivering like there was no tomorrow, I still thought you were the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen." He paused for a second, smiling wryly and then kissing my forehead tenderly without even seeming to think about it.

"You were very adamant on fixing your car by yourself but I ignored you and grabbed a spare shovel from the back of my Volvo and began digging. In true Bella-like fashion you wanted to repay me for my kindness once we'd finished and I asked for us to go for coffee at a nearby cafe as my reward. You were a little hesitant but complied after I'd assured you that I was no stalker."

Whoa, this did sound like me.

"And our life together began from there as you well know."

"I guess it did. Tell me about something else now," I said, more eager than I realised. I knew it wasn't real but it fascinated me to hear about the life he believed we had.

With a smile so adoring it made me forget I was even pretending, he went on to tell me about a few of the dates we'd been on, and even the first kiss we'd shared.

"I was nervous as hell." He chuckled. "You probably didn't realise because I was acting as if it was only the cold that was bothering me. I'd been planning to kiss you for a while then and the perfect opportunity was right in front of me. We were both alone – nobody was in sight – and you kept titling your head to the side as if to clue me in. Were you asking me to kiss you, was that it? To this day, even though it has been three years, I have neglected to ask."

"Er…yeah; I was too shy to ask you outright," I lied.

"I knew it!" He smiled. "Anyway… as you know, you tripped over a crack in the cement, pulling me with you. With your lips only centimetres away, I knew I couldn't delay my plans any more. However before I could even close the distance, you did it for me."

I smiled back as if the memory was as real to me as it was to him.

"And ever since then, your kisses have been as special to me as the first," he murmured.

And then he began to tilt his head inwards.

My response was no surprise.

I panicked as I looked up at him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings. So I pretended I hadn't noticed he was trying to kiss me and hugged him instead, squeaking as I did so.

I wasn't ready for this yet; I didn't even know this man, fictional or not! I knew he was my own creation and that I had nothing to fear from him, but my mind and body just weren't ready for his kiss just yet.

This was all happening too fast.

"What's wrong?" he asked instantly, pulling back and taking my hands in his, his eyes touched with the worry that I'd thought I'd finally banished forever.

I forced myself to calm down and thought madly for an excuse, blurting out the first one I thought of. "I thought I saw a cockroach."

"Oh." He frowned. "Is it gone now?"

Phew.

"Yeah, I'm not even sure if it was one."

"Oh, good." His eyes gentled again, his face relaxing. "Where were we?"

"You were telling me about our first kiss," I said.

"Ah, yes. I'd like to hear about one of our memories from your point of view though. Yours are so much more important than mine."

"Ah…er…um…"

Ah shit.

Of course he wanted me to reciprocate 'our memories'.

He waited patiently, but I could read the zeal in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Well that time where we…"

The shrill ring of the phone distracted us both, and I grabbed it with relief. Alice's caller ID flashed on the phone and I thanked her silently with all I had.

I didn't want to hurt Edward, fictional character or not.

Because it was impossible to ignore the bright aura of happiness that surrounded him whenever he mentioned something we'd shared together and for the first time since I'd seen him, I wished that what we had could be real.

That he could be real.

That _we_ could be real.

* * *

**Want another chapter? If you do then please review :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**You people who actually enjoy reading what my weird mind conjures up are awesome! :) Thanks so much for every review and every bit of support you guys have given me :) I really appreciate it :)  
**

**Thanks again to Bexie25 ;)  
**

* * *

I smiled at Edward as genuinely as I could manage, pointing at my phone as I raised it to my ear, and then walked into the living room so he couldn't hear our conversation.

"What, Alice?"

Even though her interruption was a relief, I was still a little pissed off for some reason.

"Give me an update! Did you… Did he…" she trailed off excitedly.

Woah, why was she so eager? I glanced quickly at the digital clock that sat on my kitchen counter and gasped at the numbers that I read. Talking to Edward had felt like mere minutes, but in fact it had been two hours. I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity. Of course she would want to know about what was happening. Two hours in Alice time was a lifetime, especially when it came to gossip. There was not one piece of news which she didn't know, something that was both good and extremely annoying. In this case, it was a little bit of both.

My eyes swept the room conspicuously before I whispered into the phone, wanting to make sure Edward couldn't overhear us.

"No, nothing's happened yet, Alice. Well, nothing worth telling you about."

I could imagine her pouting on the other side of the line. "Everything is worth telling me about."

"Well maybe if you would've stayed, you wouldn't be hounding me for information."

"Half of the stuff that you're not telling me that I bet happened wouldn't have happened if I had been there. Now tell me!"

I groaned. "Nothing happened, Alice."

He'd tried to kiss me; it was no big deal, right? Of course it wasn't, it didn't mean anything to me. Yet, I couldn't help but imagine what it would have been like if I hadn't stepped away. I'd kissed many men in my life but something told me that his kiss would have been the best I'd ever have experienced had I let it happen, and not just because he was a fictional character, but also because it was _him. _

I bit my lip to fight off the feelings that flooded through me when I imagined his hands trailing softly but also sensually down my back, his lips moving frantically against mine in a random fit of passion…**  
**

It was worse than the last time I'd imagined it but only because I'd been so close to experiencing it first hand.

Okay, so it _was_ a big deal and it did mean a lot to me, but that didn't mean I was going to tell Alice.

"So what are you going to do?

I sighed. "I'm so confused, Alice. One minute I want him here, the next I want him gone. I guess I'm scared by all of it. The whole thing is very overwhelming."

"Just go with your instincts," she urged. "This may sound stupid, but your mind is the dumbest part of your body. If you listen to that then you're going to be miserable. Just ignore logic, okay?"

"Ignoring logic is like ignoring sanity!"

"If you want to be happy then follow your heart. Ha, I can't believe I just said that."

"What do you suggest I do?" I asked.

"For the sake of your happiness, don't push him away."

"He's a fucking fictional character!"

"He looked pretty real to me."

I regained my composure and then whispered into the phone. "There are a lot of things in this world that look real but are actually a farce, Alice."

"What have you got to lose?"

"I want to go along with this fantasy and I was planning to but… oh, I don't know. I don't want to get attached to him only to have him disappear. It would kill me," I admitted.

"You're talking about him like he's a dog."

I ignored her snide comment. "Not just that, but I don't want to mess with the supernatural, either."

"Bella, I think this is a chance. Like a wish upon a star but better."

Her words were so tempting… so easy to accept. Dammit, I needed time to process this!

"Shit, I need to think about this," I told her. "I'll call you if… well, you know. You've made your point, now please let me go and think it over."

"Sure thing," she said and her voice was cheerful again. "I know you'll make the right decision."

"No pressure," I muttered.

She laughed before hanging up.

I walked back into the kitchen with a shake of my head at Alice's 'advice' and tried to keep my expression neutral as I made my way up to Edward. I needed time to think, I needed to consider all my options so I could make a suitable decision, one that was well thought through. But how could I do that when Edward was here? I needed to be completely alone so I wouldn't experience the haziness that I felt whenever I was alone with him. I needed to be able to think clearly. Reality always filtered through when I was alone and reality was what I needed to make the right decision.

Now all I had to do was figure out how to get Edward to leave temporarily, how to be alone. Then the perfect excuse – one that I'd used many times as a teenager when I wanted to get out of something – made itself known to me.

"I think I might go back to bed. I feel kind of sick," I told Edward as convincingly as I could. I lifted my hand up to my forehead drearily and letting it rest there as if I were experiencing deep pain.

"Where does it hurt?" he asked, placing his hand tenderly over mine.

"Just my head… I think I need to lie down."

His green eyes grew impossibly soft. "Oh, Bella," he sighed, before doing something that shocked me to the core but also touched my heart. He swung me up into his arms and cradled me against his chest, carrying me to my bed before I could even think to protest against it.

"Why are you carrying me?" I mumbled into his shirt.

"Because it means less pain for you," he said softly.

I couldn't help the smile that surfaced when his words registered.

"I'll go and get you a panadol," he murmured as he set me down against the accommodating bed, kissing me lightly upon the forehead before leaving.

Damn, why did he have to do that? It was making my decision harder than it had to be to have further proof of how much he cared for me. He was so sweet and considerate, but I had to remind myself that he wasn't real.

None of it was.

But I couldn't deny that I at least _liked _him.

Okay, I more than liked him.

It hadn't even been a day and yet I was already experiencing strange feelings for him; feelings that even I couldn't understand… feelings that were scaring me and feelings that were undeniably real… even if he was not.

But mostly, feelings that I couldn't name.

"It's gonna be okay, baby," Edward said as he walked back in the room, a glass in hand and a panadol tablet in the other.

If only he knew.

I wished more than ever that his statement could be true.

He passed me the cool glass and panadol and sat down next to where I lay. I shuffled a little upwards, resting my head against the headboard of my bed before swallowing the panadol and half of the water in one go. I knew it was bad to have medicine when I didn't really need it, but Edward was watching and I had the beginnings of a headache in any case.

"Thanks," I whispered, giving the partially empty glass back to him and settling myself down against the bed. He put the glass on the bedside table and caressed the side of my face lightly.

"Love you, I hope you feel better."

He then kissed me tenderly again on my forehead and then turned to leave.

Before I could even process what I was doing, I cried out. "Wait!"

He twisted back around instantly, his face pinching up with concern. "Yes?"

"Stay with me," I pleaded softly, unable to help myself. I knew that the whole purpose of this facade was to gain some alone time so I could think about what to do with the situation that had arisen but for some insane reason I couldn't let him leave me just yet. For all I knew, this illusion might only last until midnight, just like a fairy-tale.

I couldn't lose him; I knew that now.

And then I knew my decision was made.

His face lit up and a crooked smile formed there. "Okay."

He laid down next to me without hesitation, his face inches from mine, and I stared deeply into his emerald eyes, a smile playing on my lips. He scooted closer to me without warning and wrapped his arm around my waist so that we were cuddling in a way. Somehow it was more intimate than the embrace from before and my mind screamed at me for reject it. However I couldn't find it in me to do anything but snuggle closer to him, my heart urging for me to do what felt right, my resolve weaker than a flimsy piece of yarn.

So I did.

* * *

**Awww, I really like this Edward of mine ;)**

**Still want another chapter? Haven't gotten sick of this story yet? Then please review :)  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**Thanks to all who reviewed. You guys made my day!  
**

**Thanks also to bexie25 for her help :D  
**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter :)  
**

* * *

Edward stroked my hair softly as I gave into his comforting embrace, a smile of contentment gracing my lips at his gentle touch. I felt like I hadn't had much to smile about lately, what with my lack of progress concerning my writing and all of my friends being too busy to banish my solitude. But in the past few hours, I'd smiled more than I ever had before and experienced feelings that were both foreign and exciting to me.

As I lay there silently with him, I thought over what had immediately arisen in my mind the second his touch had invaded the walls I'd carefully built up to protect myself. The second he'd touched me, the second I'd accepted it, I knew there was no turning back. I couldn't ignore the problem any longer; I couldn't keep pushing him away.

It was different from the embrace we'd shared earlier but only because it was prolonged and I wasn't letting go this time; it felt right to give in, natural even.

However, that didn't mean that I wasn't experiencing doubt. I definitely had my share of it, but that was only because I felt like I was receiving this happiness all too easily and that I had to work for what I'd been given. Otherwise, it might be taken from me at any given moment. That was the only thing that kept me from accepting him wholly now.

I'd leapt with flying colours over the most difficult hurdle that was sure to arise and all else could be endured. I'd already abandoned rationality, forsaken all risks, accepted that Edward's presence was inevitable and even taken into consideration that perhaps this whole occurrence of his sudden appearance in my life was simply destiny at work. Who was I to say that destiny didn't exist? I knew I had no proof that it _did _exist but I also didn't have any proof that it didn't, either. I really needed to develop an open mind because without one I wouldn't get anywhere and Edward would get hurt in the process, something I couldn't bear to be the cause of or to even witness.

Yes, not only was I going to go along with what Edward believed us to be, but I was going to revel in it too. I wouldn't push him away any more, I was going to let life take the reins and sit back and enjoy the ride. Perhaps it was insane but it was what I wanted and maybe even needed.

Looking at Edward now, watching how his heartbreakingly deep green eyes appraised me with nothing but pure concern – concern mingled with almost tangible adoration – made me realize that even if I'd chosen the other option – to cruelly shun him and reject his advances – I would've eventually found my way to this path. Our being together was inevitable and I would've been unable to resist him; he had the kindest heart of anyone I'd come to know and I didn't care if it was only because I'd made him so because he was here and every bit as real and emotionally attached as I was. What he felt for me went beyond the power of words and I felt very guilty that I couldn't reciprocate them.

However, that didn't mean that I wasn't falling for him. With the progression of time, there was a big possibility that my feelings could match the magnitude of his.

I was sure of that. In fact, I would willingly bet all I owned on that statement.

I couldn't deny my feelings any longer.

When he next spoke I took in his words and regarded him as I would a normal person, not as a forbidden occult like I had previously. From this point forward I was going to pretend that he was like any decent other guy I'd come across and treat him as such. Did it really matter if it were words instead of DNA that formed his wonderful personality?

_No_, I decided, _it didn't_.

"I'm sorry for overreacting this morning," he murmured to me, his sure fingers never faltering as they caressed my dark hair. "Your joke just seemed too real."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, wishing more than ever that I could tell him the truth, my apology expressing my true regret more than he could ever know.

"Don't be. It was my fault for being an idiot."

I scowled at his words, and retorted that I was the idiot. I then watched in surprise as his expression grew strangely pensive. His fingers ceased their rhythmic strokes and I felt strangely irritated that he'd stopped. I couldn't deny that I was already addicted to his touch and he'd only been touching my hair, so I couldn't imagine what it would feel like if his hands had ventured to other areas…

"I'd like to make it up to you tomorrow. I'm going to take you out somewhere," he announced, breaking me unintentionally out of my daydreams.

"You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. Where do you want to go?"

"Um…" I hesitated. "I don't know anywhere in particular."

"How about I make it a surprise then," he amended. "I know just the place."

"Okay. Sounds good," I agreed.

We didn't speak after that, and I supposed it was because of my 'headache' that he didn't say any more. I wasn't at all irritated by this, and didn't try to begin another conversation with him as the look in his eyes was enough to satisfy me, and words were not needed.

I also didn't want him to realize that I'd been lying to him about my headache.

To my profound satisfaction he resumed the tender brush of his fingers against my hair and even added quick kisses to the forehead or the crown of my hair every now and then.

He never once complained. Never once did his sweet grip on me loosen and never did he show signs of boredom. He actually seemed content just to lay there with me.

I revelled in every second of it, unable to comprehend how lucky I was.

However, like all good things, it wasn't long before it had to end.

The time we had laid there hardly felt like it had passed at all, but evidently it had been hours. The pink hued sky outside was proof of that and Edward and I both sighed almost simultaneously when we noticed it, wanting to remain exactly where we were.

"How's your headache?" he asked me softly.

"It's gone now," I said brightly as if I really had been experiencing a headache.

"That's great." He grinned. "Are you well enough to write or read? I can go get the groceries while you do either."

"No!" I panicked, not wanting him to leave me. Not just that but I was also worried that someone would see him and he'd react in a way that they wouldn't understand and that I wouldn't be there to salvage the situation. Hell, he might even disappear if I left him for long enough and I couldn't risk that. Not now.

"It's fine. It won't take long." He shrugged, misinterpreting my cry of alarm.

"Why don't we just eat here instead?" I suggested quickly. "I'm sure I have something in the pantry that I could cook."

He frowned. "It's okay, I'll cook. You've been sick today."

"I've rested long enough. Let me cook."

"I know you love cooking but are you sure?" he asked doubtfully. "At least let me help."

"Okay," I agreed easily. It would give me more time with him, something I couldn't resist.

A little unwillingly, I untangled myself from his arms and clambered off the bed. He did the same, except perhaps a little more gracefully than I had. I stretched my arms above my head once I stood up, my body quite stiff from disuse and needing relief.

As if he were missing the contact that we'd maintained for the past few hours, Edward smiled crookedly and offered his hand to me. I took it without hesitation and smiled back with all the elation I felt.

Yes, my decision was definitely the right one.

* * *

**Yes, I know that very little happened in this chapter but I can promise you that drama is approaching!**

**If you'd like to see another update then please review :)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**I'm so sorry for the massive delay! The next chapter is already half-written so you don't need to worry about waiting forever for the next one. **

**Thank you to bexie25 for her input :)  
**

* * *

Edward seemed to know my apartment just as well as I did, and the kitchen even more so. I spent the next ten minutes scouring the pantry for something we could cook while he retrieved some utensils that we'd need. To him it seemed routine while for me it was one of the most mundane but most fun things I'd ever done.

After some deliberation, we decided to cook a pot of chicken sti-fry, a quick and easy meal that didn't require a ridiculous amount of washing up and which I luckily had all the ingredients for. He fried the chicken while I chopped the vegetables we needed, the both of us working in sync without discussing who should do what and when, our conversation flowing easily. The only time I felt compelled to change the subject was when he would refer to things that he'd thought we'd experienced but I secretly had no idea about. _We have to make our own memories now_, I decided.

If he grew suspicious about the way my eyes avoided his whenever he brought up such things, he didn't say anything.

And for that I was relieved.

At the exact moment when I'd realised my feelings for him, I'd also made myself promise something else. My oath was to never tell him of his true identity; I wasn't going to shatter the illusion that he was under. He wouldn't believe me anyway, being as stubborn as he was. Even if I did show him proof he wouldn't even consider what I was telling him, so my promise was just a precaution. It was for the best; the truth would destroy him. I was sure of that.

That got me stuck in a never-ending spiral of thoughts about the fateful word document that had started all of this and the implications but also joy that it had brought. While we ate, I contemplated about how all of this was possible and by the time I'd eaten at least half of my dinner, I was still unable to come up with anything. Besides magic – which was completely stupid and I couldn't even believe I had considered it in the first place – or maybe God, I had no idea how it had occurred. I supposed it didn't matter in the long run, but that didn't suppress my curiosity, not at all. Perhaps if I learned how Edward had come to be then all my reservations would fade away.

I had no desire to change him at all; he was perfect the way he was. But I did feel a little sad that his life was void of anything but me. He didn't have any favourite hobbies because I hadn't given him any, and he had no preferences for anything simply because I'd forgotten to add them. Hell, his thoughts were probably solely centered on _me_.

That wasn't the only reason why I was fearful of re-opening the document. I was afraid that I'd accidently delete it if I decided to open it again, or I'd fiddle around with it and accidently ruin the document's precise structure, which would perhaps affect Edward.

I couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk _him_ for anything.

At the beginning of our meal Edward didn't seem to notice – or perhaps pretended not to notice – how lost I was in my own thoughts, telling me about something inconsequential, until suddenly he did. He grew silent and appraised me for a few seconds, his expression indecipherable. Without warning, he dropped his fork and leant forward over the small glass table we were seated at, caressing the left side of my face tenderly with the back of his hand. I dropped my own fork with a clatter and leant – automatically – into his touch, willingly.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently.

"Nothing," I assured him with a forced smile. "I just got a little lost in my daydreams, nothing to worry about."

"New story idea?" he guessed.

I sighed, hating the constant lies I had to keep throwing at him. "Yeah, that's it."

His hand left my face unexpectedly and he stood up, pushing his wooden chair back so that he could leave. "Wait a second," he said.

"What?" I asked in confusion, throwing my arm out to grab his but missing by inches as he walked out of the room. Before I could even think to follow after him, he was back, my laptop in his steady grasp.

He grinned crookedly before passing it to me. "I don't want you to forget your idea, it looked like a pretty important one."

I smiled up at him, this time genuinely, my glowing smile formed purely out of the happiness I felt from being exposed to his absolute goodness. Before I could think to stop myself, I stood up just as abruptly as he had, wrapping my arms around his waist, and embracing him tightly.

He laughed quietly into my dark hair. "I just got you your laptop. Nothing big."

"You've done so much more than that," I whispered, mainly to myself. His scorching green eyes grew impossibly brighter with what I assumed to be joy at my words, and he placed two of his fingers under my chin, tilting my face up so I was staring directly into them.

"Because I love you," he murmured before closing the little distance that there was between us and bringing his lips to mine.

This time I didn't pull away.

His succulent lips tasted like heaven, like the most potent substance on earth. I melted into his touch instantaneously, our mouths moving feverishly against the other in a perfectly synchronized dance as if they had been created solely for that purpose. His hands skimmed my back gently, sensually, causing me to moan into his mouth and heat to surge through me in an unrestrained abundance. This caused an even stronger reaction from him and his mouth moved even more frantically with mine, his arms creating a tight stronghold around my waist. As he did this, I pressed my body more firmly against his and gasped. I could feel every ridge, dip and curve of his body. The muscles as they tensed then released… the strength of his abs, which felt as if they'd been chiselled by the angels.

My reaction was hardly voluntary – purely instinctual – but it was magnificent as well. Wetness pooled in my underwear, a feeling of pleasure and need building in my abdomen and I whimpered, needing more. My hands reached up to grasp at his already disarrayed bronze hair and I pulled, gentle enough not to cause him pain, but hard enough to give pleasure. He groaned, and the sound was enough to set me off; neither of us had any intention of stopping our frenzied make-out session now.

I knew this was going further than I'd intended it to but I was beyond caring at the moment.

With all rationality having had left me – and perhaps him also – my hands left his hair and travelled down swiftly to the hem of his button down. At the same time I did this, his skimmed further south, destroying any reluctance I might have had. Without a trace of hesitation, I attempted to rid him of the offending garment. Realising what I desired, he let go of my waist briefly and lifted his arms up so I could take his shirt off. Seconds later and his shirt was tossed meaninglessly to the side, forgotten the second we'd disposed of it. His lips returned to mine more vigorously than before, and his hands rested dangerously upon my hips.

It wasn't just my palms that swept appreciatively over his chest when I realized that his shirt was no longer an issue. His polished abs were definitely a sight to behold, and it was difficult to tear my eyes away from them. But it was the sight of the muscles of his abdomen as they contracted that made me groan. But then his mouth captured mine again, and his kiss swept me away from my thoughts, stealing my attention.

I didn't even realize that we'd physically moved rooms in our passion until he pulled us lightly onto my bed so that I hovered over him, the position giving him better access to every part of me that he thirsted for.

It was then, just as I realized what our positions on my bed could potentially lead to, that my blood ran cold and all rationality returned. I finally realized what I was doing, and fear flooded through me more rapidly than the heat had.

I hardly knew this man.

Yes, I'd agreed to take a chance with him but this was happening too fast.

A kiss was okay; sex was not.

Not yet anyway.

I was still a virgin; I wasn't ready for this.

It wouldn't be fair to Edward; I needed to love him as much as he loved me for this to be right.

One day we would… just not now.

I needed to stop this before I was too far gone.

"Stop," I gasped. "Please."

At first he didn't respond, his warm hands leaving my hips and reaching for my blouse, still kissing me with no sign of stopping. I had to physically pry his hands off my shirt and stand up to get him to realize what I needed. His mouth left mine immediately and he pulled his hands and body back from mine.

I sat myself wordlessly beside him and pretended to be preoccupied with the generic patterns on my bed-sheet, unable to face him. We both panted from lack of oxygen for about a minute before I finally calmed down and got the courage to look at him.

The look of hurt in his usually alight eyes… it killed me, I needed to come up with an excuse and quickly. I couldn't use the headache excuse again; it was one of the biggest lies in the history of cock-blocking.

To try and lessen the pain he was obviously experiencing at my rejection, I grabbed his hand lightly and held it in both of mine, looking up at him apologetically.

"I'm sorry; I just can't do it tonight."

I definitely wasn't ready if I couldn't even say the words.

I might only be twenty-one but sex was a very big thing for me.

He swallowed uncomfortably. "Is something wrong?"

Shit, I needed to think of a plausible reason and quickly. I needed to make him understand that it wasn't him who was preventing me from taking that further step, but that it was me. I wracked my brains for a way to do that but was faced with a complete blank. The only thing I could possibly do now to prevent hurting his feelings was to lie. Knowing I was running out of time I blurted out the first excuse that came to mind.

"I have my period."

Even though my excuse wasn't true, I still blushed an embarrassing shade of scarlet. He nodded slowly but understandably in response. I let out a breath escape that I'd been holding in and smiled at him as apologetically as I could manage. And I _was_ sorry, just not for the reason he thought. My smile grew wider, and became more natural when I noticed that the look of rejection in his eyes had been all but banished.

I wished more than anything that I was ready for him, for this level of intimacy, but if I gave into temptation then undeniably worse things would happen, much worse than Edward getting emotionally hurt, which was bad enough in it-self.

He was perfect; I kept forgetting that.

"Can I get you anything?" He asked, his cheeks turning a little pink.

I laughed.

He really was perfect, and it was a little amusing.

"No, no. I'm fine." I assured him.

Eventually we went to bed, however this time just for sleep, and we both found solace in each other's arms.

I hoped he knew how much I wished I could have fully acted upon my desire for him just… not yet. I hoped the look in my eyes said it all.

If not, my actions worked just as well. I continued to smile at him, despite my fading consciousness. I continued to run my fingertips up and down his bare arm, and continued to hold him as close to me as our bodies allowed. It wasn't long before I succumbed to a dreamless sleep, neither one of joy nor of pain.

* * *

**Hearing your opinion is very important for this chapter. I haven't written a lime before and I'm pretty nervous about posting this chapter, so please review :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**Once again, thank you to the people who reviewed! You're all just plain awesome and I love you guys! This chapter is a bit of a fluffy one, enjoy ;) **

**Thanks as always to bexie25 :)  
**

* * *

It was neither the sound of birds nor traffic that invaded my ears as I woke up, but a melodious humming – too sweet sounding and harmonious to be annoying – and the feel of Edward's breath, warm upon my skin. A surge of relief rushed throughout my body as I realised Edward that hadn't disappeared overnight, and I hugged his body tightly, only barely hearing the nearby humming in my relief. I'd been so scared that he'd suddenly disintegrate into nothing when I was sleeping, and that I'd be alone again. I was worried that yesterday had only been an elaborate dream. My mind had come up with a million and one scenarios of how he could suddenly cease to be, and to realise that the negative outcomes my mind had created weren't the case was like inhaling a large quantity of air after being submerged underwater for a few minutes. Even though I wasn't religious, I sent out a grateful reply in my mind to whatever or whoever had continued to bring Edward to me.

For a few seconds – after I'd gotten over the relief of Edward's continued presence – I pondered over where the humming originated and sucked in a little gasp of shock when I realised that the beautiful melody was flowing straight from Edward's lips. It sounded too perfect, too unique as if it had been stolen off a CD and I envied his ability to make a noise so serene. I smiled contentedly without realising it, finding the music soothing and tranquil to the point where I could listen to it forever.

However, I was more interested in the composer…

I let my eyes flutter for a few seconds and then gradually opened them. The humming stopped in the same instant. I tilted my head slightly upwards so that I could see Edward's face. As I expected, he was smiling.

"That was beautiful, where did you hear it?" I asked eagerly.

His brow furrowed and he cocked his head to one side. "What are you talking about?"

"The song. Where did you find it?"

His voice was strangely subdued, and I flinched when I perceived the hurt in it. "It's our song. I wrote it for you a few months ago. I sing it to your every morning to wake you up. I know I didn't sing it yesterday morning but that doesn't mean I've completely given up on it."

Holy shit… he wrote a song for me?

He was so damn sweet.

I scrambled for an appropriate reply. "Uh…I didn't mean that one, I meant the one you showed me the other day. Of course I didn't mean our song. Sorry if it sounded like I did."

His dejected state disappeared at once and the sparkle in his green eyes returned.

"No… no, it's okay. It was kind of stupid for me to even consider that you'd forget our song." He laughed. "Which one were you referring to?"

I frowned. "Um… never mind. It doesn't matter."

How could he write me a song when I hadn't specified in the document that he had the ability to? I hadn't given him any talents or hobbies so why had this one mysteriously sprung up out of nowhere? _Dammit._ I couldn't keep avoiding the stupid document. I was going to have to cast away all my fears and look at it again sooner or later. Something wasn't quite right and I might've been causing more damage by leaving the document as it was than opening it again, anyway. For now, I pushed it to the side, and tried my hardest to smile at him. Why worry about it now when I couldn't do anything about it with him around?

"Okay," he agreed. "We do need to get up now."

I let an embarrassing yawn escape and glanced at the time via a digital clock on my bedside table.

_Holy crap! Was he serious? _"It's 5am!" I hissed, giving him a death glare.

"Exactly," he said cheerfully, "time for your surprise."

"Why this early?" I moaned.

If I had any idea that the surprise was going to be _this_ early then I would've told him not to bother. Then again, gaining more sleep and spending time with him _was _debatable…

He grinned. "You'll see."

"Good luck getting me up," I teased, shutting my eyes and snuggling closer to the warmth of his side.

"I guess I only have one option then," he said seriously.

"Wh-" I didn't have a chance to fully get the word out before I burst out in a spasm of giggles. My whole body was tingling – and not in a dirty way. Edward was tickling me! I hadn't been tickled since I was seven. And it felt good; hell it felt amazing to be able to laugh with such freedom and carelessness, to forget about everything in the world but the fact that I couldn't stop giggling. It was funny how tickling could make you feel happier than being given the most extravagant present on earth would.

But maybe it was only because Edward was the one tickling me.

"Stop, stop." I laughed, pushing his hands away weakly.

"Awake enough?" he asked innocently, resting his hands on my stomach.

"You've proved your point. I'm up."

I took his hands in mine and sat up swiftly. Pursing my lips, I covered my mouth so I wouldn't accidently let the laugh that was building up inside of me slip out.

He looked at me expectantly, but I just sat there in my twisted bed-sheets, smiling at him impishly from under my hand. "Well?"

"I'm _technically_ up."

He sighed theatrically. "What I have to do to get you out of bed."

So quickly that I didn't even realise it, he pushed my warm blankets in one quick swipe to the floor and gathered me up in his supple arms.

"Hey!" I complained. "This surprise better be good."

"Oh, trust me, it is." He smirked, kissing the tip of my nose.

"Lead the way," I said sarcastically. "Or you could just let me down and save yourself a back injury. I'm not exactly the thinnest person around."

"I could carry you to France and back if I wanted," he scoffed, but then released me from his arms carefully, negating his words.

I guessed he also did it because he knew I hated to be carried.

I rocked back on my heels and looked up at him. "So where is this surprise?"

He shook his head. "I'm not saying anything. But we need to get going otherwise we'll miss it."

"Miss it?" I questioned.

"Shit, I nearly gave it away."

"Don't worry, I'm clueless," I said truthfully.

"I'm counting on that." He tugged on my hand and then took a step forward. I followed him eagerly. "But first we need to eat; I can't have you fainting on me."

**~oOo~**

"Where are we going?" I asked for the millionth time once Edward had helped me out of his car – a flashy Volvo. Shock had been the understatement of the year when I walked out of my apartment building to see a sleek, silver Volvo parked outside and then noted the keys Edward was holding in his hand.

"_Is there something wrong with my car?" Edward teased. _

"_No…not at all," I stumbled. "I just wish I had one."_

"_Well, I could buy you one," he said with a smile as if he were seriously considering it. _

_I sighed. "I was joking." _

"_Well if you ever change your mind…" He trailed off. _

_I grinned, getting into the passenger side of the car. "Not a chance. Don't even think about it."_

So perhaps this meant that whatever I wrote down in the document would be what I anonymously received. It was a pretty overwhelming concept to grasp, and I was both scared but also tempted to try it. I could have anything I wanted just by typing a few meagre words into that word document, but for now I was fine with just my man. I didn't want to screw around with it. My life was perfect as it was and I wouldn't change it for the world.

"We're nearly there and we're just in time," Edward assured me, squeezing my hand affectionately. "Keep your eyes shut."

He'd insisted that I not see what I was headed for and I was a little adverse to the idea at first but warmed up to it when I realised that it meant I could use Edward's hand for guidance.

"Three, two, one – open your eyes!" Edward kissed my cheek softly.

I opened my eyes and then gasped as I saw what awaited me.

We were standing at the edge of a serene little park, void of any one but us, and a box of Gillian chocolates was placed artfully upon the grass for our eating pleasure.

But that wasn't what grabbed my undivided attention.

Overlooking the park was one of the most breathtaking sights I'd ever seen. A stunning pink tinged sky with white hued Columbus clouds played as a perfectly placed backdrop for the infamous buildings of Seattle, and I felt like I was seeing the city for the first time, seeing the beauty of it for the first time. The sight looked like it belonged on a post card or on a billboard advertising travel. Hell, I itched to take a picture of it just in case I needed it for inspiration to aid me in writing one of my novels one day. As if Edward could read my mind, he handed me a black digital camera I'd never seen before, with a smile. I didn't question where it came from, just appreciated the gesture and took a steady photo of the extraordinary landscape. After I'd taken what we both agreed to be a perfect shot, we both lied down and rested our elbows against the grass. Edward put his arm around me and together we watched the sun rise, just like in a cliché movie.

But my life was so much better than a cliché movie.

It wasn't until the sun had completely risen and the pink sky transformed into that of a conventional blue that either of us spoke. It was as if we were both afraid to shatter the magic of it all.

"That was amazing," I sighed.

"And that's exactly why you needed to see it. It had a lot of competition though, beauty wise, I mean," Edward murmured.

I stared at him, not comprehending what he was trying to say. It was a first for me, being a writer.

He smiled and kissed the corner of my mouth.

"Nothing can compare to you."

Warmth blossomed in my chest, and I blushed. Ugh. He needed to stop being so sweet, it was going to be the death of me! I didn't think my long dormant emotions could take it. Without thinking about it I placed my hands on either side of his face and kissed him soundly. There was no lust in this kiss, only adoration. It was perfectly innocent, only a reflection of what I felt for him and I was very careful not to take it too far. I didn't want another repeat of last night. He kissed me back just as tenderly, sensing my obvious need for a chaste kiss.

When the kiss ended – or more specifically when our air supply ran out – and we both pulled away, my throat began to clog up and my breathing grew shallow, the way it did when I got upset. But this time it was different, this time it was caused by an emotion that even I couldn't decipher, and I couldn't figure out the catalyst.

"You're perfect," I told him, my voice cracking in my sudden emotion. "Don't ever leave me."

"Never," he whispered sincerely.

Tears leaked out of my eyes involuntarily as I realised that as much as he believed he could keep this promise, as much as he meant it, it didn't mean that he wouldn't be forced not to.

He could leave me at any given time.

And neither of us could do anything to stop it.

His warm fingers brushed away my tears gently, but he couldn't hinder the ones that followed – their passage was too quick and there was a never-ending supply of them.

It hadn't hit me before about how much I needed him, about how much I already depended on his presence despite the short period of time he'd spent with me, how much it would kill me if he disappeared, how much I loved him.

I loved him.

It had only been two days but I loved him. I couldn't deny it. It was clearer than anything else I'd ever felt in this world. Who needed more than two days to love someone if they were your soul mate? Who needed more than two days to love someone if that someone was perfect for them? Time is irrelevant when it comes to love.

So yes, I loved him.

I fucking loved him.

I didn't care how unrealistic and stupid it sounded because I knew it was true.

I loved him; I loved him with everything I had.

I loved him more than anything this world had to offer.

I loved him too much to let him slip away from me.

He could go at any given time.

And I couldn't do anything to stop it.

Even our obvious bond wasn't strong enough to withstand the forces that had brought him to me.

"Don't leave me," I gasped, collapsing into his arms without warning and sobbing uncontrollably into his shoulder. My arms created an unbreakable vice around his neck and my sobs grew in both volume and desperation. "Don't leave me."

I didn't care that I was a grown woman, I didn't care that I was acting like a fucking teenager, I didn't care how stupid it made me look, I let all the emotions I'd been feeling for the past two days flood out of me in an unstoppable torrent and held onto him with all I had. If he was startled by my sudden outburst, he didn't show it. He just simply wrapped his arms around me tightly and whispered sweet words that only made me cry harder.

"I'm not going anywhere. Nothing could make me go. I'm here. It's all right. I'm not going to leave you."

He had no idea. He didn't know how fragile his existence was. He didn't know how easily he could leave me.

My mantra continued. "Don't leave me, don't leave me, please, please, don't leave me!"

"There is nowhere I'd rather be than by your side," he promised me.

Then the words that were at the periphery of my thoughts slipped out before I could stop them.

"I love you." I gasped out. "Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

If it was possible, his eyes softened even more.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise me, swear to me, that you won't let anything drag us apart, please," I begged.

"I promise."

And then he simply held me, giving me exactly what I needed without even realising it himself.

* * *

**I hope I did this chapter justice. Please review and tell me what you think :) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**I'm so sorry for the delay but I'm sure you've all been busy with Christmas and New Years preparations anyway. So I'm forgiven, right? ;) That reminds me, I wish you all a very belated Christmas and a Happy New Year! :) Thanks again to my reviewers, and my readers in general. This story would be abandoned if it wasn't for you (No, seriously, it would).  
**

**Thanks also to bexie25 :) (BTW go check out her stories; they're awesome!)  
**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It took half an hour before my tears and pleas finally ceased, and then another ten before Edward thought to remove his arms from around my waist. It was hard to look at him at first as my embarrassing lack of control over my emotions made me self-conscious of what he thought of me now. So instead, I began to pick at the grass like I used to when I was a child, biting my lip anxiously. Then, like yesterday, he tilted my chin up with two of his fingers and I thought that perhaps it was a habit of his, just like looking down when I was chagrined was a habit of mine. He spoke softly.

"Is there something you need to tell me?"

Guilt like never before bubbled up inside of me, sickening me almost into silence. Perhaps it was the innocence of his words; the sincerity of them, how non-judgemental they were. Or maybe it was the worry in his green eyes… or the adoration there? It was all too much to bear because I knew I didn't deserve him. I wasn't an idiot, I knew that all of the pity and love he felt for me would disappear if I ever told him the truth; if he ever found out that I'd been lying to him. With difficulty, I managed to continue to avoid his eyes because if I didn't then I was sure my resolve would crack.

I sighed. "It's nothing."

His voice was a mere whisper; a whisper of pain. "I've _never _seen you break down like that before, even when you and Alice had that fight a couple of months ago."

I flinched.

"So please don't try to hide it from me, whatever it is. You know you can trust me."

I knew he wasn't going to let it go; not until I gave him a satisfactory answer. I needed to give him a semi-truth. I couldn't bear lying to him – well, at least not fully.

"It's really, really stupid, though."

"I can tell it's not."

"Well…" I hesitated, searching for a possible excuse hurriedly.

He waited patiently for a minute, but then the words I could see that he was dying to say, left his mouth in a quick flurry. Despite their quick passage, his voice was quiet… hurt.

"Is it… me?"

My eyes widened in horror and I was quick to correct him before he could assume anything more. "No, of course not!"

"It's okay," he whispered. "If it's me, then I'll understand."

"No, no, no." I took his hands in mine and squeezed them a little too tightly.

"I don't understand what else it could be. Why did you think I was going to leave you?"

I almost gasped out the truth then and there; the look in his eyes and the pain in his voice were going to be my undoing. _Think, Bella, think_! The only way I could stop all of this was to make up something – something I hated to do.

_Shit_! I knew the perfect excuse; I didn't want to use it, but it was looking like I had to… even if it was a total and utter lie. Could I do it? Could I look him in the eye and feed him some stupid story to cover up the real one? I had no choice. I knew I had to.

"Someone told me you were going to break up with me," I said, staring intently at the grass in an effort to avoid his eyes.

I heard Edward exhale sharply and looked up, startled.

At my words, a look of pure fury had crossed Edward's face, and his green eyes were now dangerously ablaze. "Where is the fucker?"

This was the hard part. I didn't want to blame someone when they'd done nothing against me, but I needed to protect Edward…and myself. I hated myself right now. I was the most selfish person alive. Edward definitely didn't deserve me.

"I can't tell you," I whispered.

"How do you know them? Work? Was it one of our friends?"

"Work."

"Seriously, tell me now so I can go find them and have a nice little chat with them."

Terror arose inside of me at the thought of him going to find my offender who didn't exist, and then Edward realizing that I'd lied about the entire thing.

"Edward!"

Hearing the panic in my voice, his face and tone softened to an unbelievable degree and he hugged me quickly, but tightly. "Bella, I need to know."

I shook my head like a stubborn toddler. If I said anything more, then I'd probably either screw up my cover story or let the truth slip out.

His face suddenly turned horror struck and his eyes were wild with worry. "You don't still believe them, do you?"

I simply looked away in response. Though it was only a cover story, I still felt as though he might one day leave. As I'd said earlier; he wasn't exactly _tied_ to me.

He stared at me for a second, searching my face for something I wasn't sure he'd find, before all of his anger seemed to fade away to nothing. He knelt forward and pulled me to his chest once more, kissing the crown of my head.

"I love you too much to ever leave you," he promised.

"I'm sorry," I mumbled.

His response was instantaneous. He smiled softly and cupped my cheeks, making me look into his eyes. "Don't be. It isn't _your _fault that your doubt has wavered a little."

"Please, can we not talk about this until later? I promise I'll tell you, just not now." The lie was bitter in my mouth but he seemed to accept it.

"It might be easier to just let it all out."

"Please," I pleaded.

"Alright," he conceded. "If that's what you want."

"It is. Now can we please change the subject?"

"To what?"

"Just say something to get my mind of this."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, uh… are we going to visit your Dad soon?" he asked. His topic of choice was so surprising that I felt all of my worry and guilt slither away without even realizing it.

"My Dad?"

"You know… the one you used to live with. The one who asks you to visit at least once a month," he teased, laughing for the first time since the start of our dreaded conversation here.

"Oh, yeah… him," I said lamely.

Now this was going to be an issue. An issue almost as pressing as the one I'd just gotten myself into. I really did need to visit Charlie as it had been _three _months since I'd last visited him and it'd be great to see him again. Plus, I also needed to lessen the capacity of the colossal mountain of guilt that had built up inside of me. The reason why Charlie didn't expect me to visit _too _often like most parents did was because he lived three hours' drive from where I lived in a small town named Forks. I never liked the constantly wet town very much but went there often for Charlie's sake.

The issue was that Charlie would probably have a heart-attack if I randomly showed up at his door with a man he'd never met, or I'd never talked about before. An even bigger problem was that Edward thought he knew Charlie very well when in fact, they'd never met, and I was hoping that they never would. But it had to happen someday; I just needed to find a way to make it possible.

And then I realized that there was only one way to do that.

It felt cruel to even consider the idea, and it was probably very immoral but I knew it would work. Unless I thought of a better option, I'd have to attempt the idea I was thinking of.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"11 o'clock."

"We could visit him today..."

"Today?" He said dubiously.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure? After all you've been through today?"

"You know me. I like to get things done and out of the way. Plus, I want to see Charlie again. It's been ages."

"I'm willing to go, but if you're sure…"

"I am."

"We won't be able to stay for very long."

"That's okay."

"And you'll need to call him to let him know we're coming."

"I know; it'll be fine." I smiled.

He smiled in return, but his was one of hesitance. "All right, we better leave now then."

I disentangled myself from his arms and stood up, pulling my shoulders back and stretching my arms and legs. He did the same, and then took my hand. Still holding his hand, I leant down and grabbed the box of chocolates that we never ended up using.

"We could use these at Charlie's."

"I'm sorry this didn't turn out perfectly." His voice was painted with regret.

"Stop right there," I told him sternly, giving him a peck on the lips so he'd shut up. "It was an awesome surprise. It was just unfortunate that I happened to be having issues when you decided to give it to me. The only thing that you can do to end this surprise perfectly and to make me forget all the stuff that tainted it earlier is to give me a real smile and kiss me like you mean it."

His lips turned up half-heartedly but his eyes betrayed his slight amusement.

"Smile," I ordered, raising an eyebrow. The corner of my lips turned up in a crooked smile much like his and I giggled.

He grinned, this time a genuine smile, and I guessed it was because of the tone I'd used.

I was just about to open my mouth to inform him of the other thing which could make this surprise perfect, when he kissed me.

It looked like the day could be salvaged after all.

But perhaps I was speaking too soon.

* * *

**Please, please review :) I want 2013 to be a great year for me as a writer, and part of that is knowing that people like my stories.  
**

**See you next chapter ;)  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

**Hey guys! It's been a while...please don't murder me, this is a real update! I'm back on track with this story and updates should be more frequent. Thank you all for your support. I hope you're all still with me ;)**

**As always, thank you to bexie25 for her awesome beta'ing skills. She's the best, seriously. **

**On with the chapter :)**

* * *

The car trip to Forks would've been quite pleasant, had it not been for the anxiety in the pit of my stomach that refused to abate. Edward held my hand lightly in his as he drove and I alternated between watching the city of Seattle disappear behind us and staring at his perfection. He seemed to be aware of my reluctance to talk and didn't force conversation, opting to watch the road and sneak glances at me when he thought I wasn't looking. I knew that he was worried about me—hell, I was worried about me—and I wouldn't be surprised if he suspected I was bipolar. My emotions had been all over the place lately and I doubted that they would calm down any time soon. He truly was the perfect man to be able to deal with it all; I would've wanted out by now if I was him.

I tried to push those thoughts out of my head, knowing that it wasn't in my best interest to focus on things I couldn't change. Right now I needed to think of a way to carry out the plan I'd created. Despite the number of lies I'd already forced upon Edward, this one was the most complex and I couldn't bring myself to act on it. I knew I needed to in order for this to work but it just seemed so _wrong_.

_It's to protect him_, I reminded myself. _I'll lose him if I don't. _

The more I thought of what I needed to say, the firmer they stuck inside my throat. I was sick of lying; it was slowly killing me from the inside.

_This will be the last one. _

_Just say it already._

_Say it!_

"Edward?"

The sound was strangely high pitched.

"Yes?" he answered immediately as if he'd been anticipating my words.

"I have something I need to tell you."

He smiled. "I had a feeling you did."

I bit my lip, unsure if the lie I was about to produce was even believable enough for me to use. "It's about Charlie."

He frowned deeply and worry touched his forehead. "Is he… sick?"

"Sort of."

He squeezed my hand tightly and his words were strained.

"What do you mean? This explains why you haven't been yourself lately."

"You know the accident he was in a few months ago?" I asked nervously.

This part wasn't a lie.

Charlie was the local police officer of Forks, and on duty he was knocked unconscious by a struggling criminal he'd apprehended. He'd remained in a coma for about a month and he suffered memory loss. It was the extent of this memory loss that I planned to exaggerate.

"Yes…" he said slowly, eyebrows puckered, his expression both wary and worried at the same time. He seemed to be dreading what I was going to say.

"He doesn't remember you," I blurted out.

It was lucky that we were at a red light because Edward stomped on the brake and inclined his head fully in my direction.

"What? Please tell me you're joking."

"When I called him last he seemed to have no idea of who you are." I bit my lip as guilt flared within me.

"That's impossible." He sounded panicked and disbelieving, and I wondered why, but chose not to comment on that.

I looked down, trying my hardest not to let the lies be apparent in my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He didn't sound angry, which surprised me. He simply sounded… shocked. I waited until he'd pulled over onto the side of the road before I answered him.

"I…I knew it would upset you and I couldn't think of a good way to tell you."

His jaw hardened and his voice was tinged with irritation as he spoke but I knew it wasn't directed towards me. Again, I wondered what that was about. "This means that I have to get his approval all over again."

"I'm sure he'll love you as much as he did the first time," I said meekly.

He laughed without humor. Apparently, my comment had struck a chord. "He interrogated me for the whole first month after we told him we were together."

"Oh, yeah," I pretended to remember pathetically. "But you never know, he might remember you when he sees you."

"I really doubt that." He grimaced. "We didn't visit him that often before the accident."

"Even if he doesn't, I know you'll win him over again. He's got nothing to put against you."

"I know, I just feel pretty fucking nervous now, almost as much as I was the first time we went to meet him."

I patted his shoulder guiltily. "Trust me, you'll do fine."

"Am I the only thing he forgot? At least he didn't forget you," he said, a lot calmer now.

I sighed, hating myself when I replied with: "Only you."

"This sucks, but I'll deal with it. Should I act like I've never met him before, or should we tell him the truth?" he asked me.

Hmmm, that was a tricky one.

I didn't want to stress my Dad out and make him think he had amnesia, but it'd be a lot simpler if I told him what Edward believed had happened.

"Just pretend like you've never met him before," I decided. "It'll be easier that way."

"Okay." He nodded, and then leaned over to give me a hug. "I can't imagine how hard it would've been on you, keeping that from me."

I looked away, swallowing.

"Yeah, it was pretty difficult," I muttered.

I couldn't keep up this lying shit for too much longer; I was going to crack soon enough.

Sensing my need for silence, he turned the ignition back on and drove back onto the road.

_I'm sorry for being a lying bitch_.

I wished I could say it out loud.

…

Charlie lived in a little two-story house, buried right at the edge of the woods. Seeing his house again made a torrent full of memories flash through my mind. Sitting on the porch steps and reading a book, playing catch outside with Charlie, being berated for trying to sneak into the forest, watching him rake the leaves off the driveway…

It made me feel even worse that I was going to deceive him, and the man that I loved.

People like me didn't deserve to associate with such good people.

I couldn't ask for a better Dad than Charlie.

He'd always been there when I'd needed something, and always provided for me the best he could. If I needed something, no matter the time, he'd get it for me and when I let out all of my problems to him, even if he didn't understand them, he'd try and fix them. Suddenly I felt guilty for not visiting him sooner.

Our hands linked, Edward and I walked up the pathway to his house and I knocked on the door with my free hand.

Charlie appeared a couple of minutes later, decked in fishing gear.

I felt a little guilty for giving him no notice of our arrival. What if he was about to head out?

"Hey, dad," I said awkwardly.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, stepping forward to pull me in for a tight hug, grinning. "I was wondering when you'd visit your old man again."

"Sorry it's been so long," I murmured.

His eyes narrowed as he took in Edward, who was standing there, hands in his pockets, smiling nervously at him.

"And who's this?"

Edward stepped forward, and extended a hand for him to shake. "Edward Cullen, sir. Bella's boyfriend."

Charlie shook his hand cautiously and gave me a black look. "Bella never told me about you."

"Our relationship is pretty recent," I interjected.

"How recent?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

Oh shit.

Why didn't I think of this?

"Around six months," Edward said smoothly.

I didn't remember making him a good liar when I wrote the document. Who would think to add that? It was probably just a trait he'd developed. I needed to figure out how all that shit worked.

Charlie glared at me again. "Bella…"

"I didn't want to stress you out, okay."

He pursed his lips disapprovingly.

"I think I have a right to know who you're dating, if you've been going out for that long. You only went out with Jacob for two months before you introduced me to him, and that was only last year. What's happening to you, Bella?"

"Jacob?" Edward whispered, looking crestfallen. "Who's Jacob?"

Oh motherfucking shit.

"He's nobody," I muttered, for once telling the truth. "Edward, can I talk to you for a second? Dad, we'll be in, in a second if that's all right."

"Take as long as you need," Charlie said meaningfully before walking back into his house.

I turned back towards Edward, cringing when I read the hurt look in his eyes.

"Who's Jacob?" he repeated, his forehead creased.

"Charlie's memory isn't the best, you know that. I dated Jacob a few years ago, he was just an asshole who left me for another girl and I haven't thought of him since. The only reason why Charlie remembers him is because he's best friends with Jacob's Dad, that's all."

He pursed his lips but some relief crept into his expression. Then his eyes narrowed slightly as a thought seemed to suddenly occur to him. "We've already discussed exes. How come you never mentioned him?"

"He wasn't worth mentioning."

"Your dad seemed to think he was," he pressed.

I tried to dismiss it again. Jacob really was nothing for anyone to be concerned about—especially Edward. "Like I told you, Jacob is his best friend's son."

Suddenly all suspicion faded from his face and regret painted his perfect features.

He sighed. "I'm sorry; everything's just been so weird the last couple of days. I don't even know why I'm acting this way."

_Tell me about it. _

I smiled ruefully. "It's okay."

"Oh shit," he groaned. "Your dad is going to think I'm such a jealous dickhead."

I tried to make a joke to cover up my guilt. "You may be jealous, but you're not a dickhead and he'll see that."

He kissed my forehead. "I hope so. I'm not planning on going anywhere and it'll be pretty difficult for you if we don't get on. I wonder if it'll take as long as last time."

"Who knows? Well we won't ever find out if we don't go back in."

"True." He took my hand and squeezed it. "Let's go."

When we walked back inside, Charlie was sitting on his checkered couch, watching the NFL. He looked up as he we approached him.

"Is everything alright? This visit is just random, isn't it? Nothing bad has happened, has it?" he asked with concern.

"Just random," I told him as I sunk into the seat next to him. Edward took the one beside me, but he was ramrod straight as he sat.

"Good to know." He nodded. "Now, got any news for me? You don't get much of it in this tiny town."

Although the tone of his voice suggested distaste for Forks, I knew he loved living here. It was obvious in the way he spoke about it whenever we talked on the phone. This place always had been, and always would be his home.

I knew mine would always be in Seattle.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Nothing really."

"So how did you meet Bella, Edward?" he asked him gruffly.

He proceeded to replay the story he'd told me yesterday.

Once again, I wished more than anything that it wasn't a story.

Edward looked so exultant when he retold it; his smiles were almost blinding that it made me the guilt that churned in the pit of my stomach so much more intense.

By the time Edward had finished, Charlie looked pretty won over and his expression was a lot friendlier.

I let out a sigh of relief.

There's one complication gone.

I had too many to deal with.

I'd have to process all of these new developments and lies I'd told, otherwise I was going to go insane. At this rate I was going to have to write all my lies down.

I cringed at how immoral I sounded and tried to direct my focus elsewhere.

When I returned my attention back to their conversation, they were talking about sport. I could tell it didn't interest Edward that much but he was trying very hard to act like it did.

"Do your parents like sport?" Charlie asked.

Edward hesitated and a look of utter perplexity crossed his face.

Panic seized me.

Shit.

What the hell was I going to do now?

He didn't have parents because I didn't create any for him.

Double shit!

"I don't… know…"

"Dad," I hissed, giving him a look.

Let him interpret that as he will.

"Oh," he muttered, getting a message I didn't even know I was trying to convey. "Do you want a drink, Edward?"

"No thanks." Edward frowned, obviously deep in thought.

"Okay. You, Bells?" Charlie said, getting to his feet.

"I'm good."

"I'll be back," he said before disappearing into the kitchen.

I turned around to face Edward again and was bewildered by his facial expression. It was one I'd never seen him wear before.

His green eyes were wide with horror and his mouth was parted in shock. He swallowed and looked at me.

He was absolutely freaked out.

"Bella," he whispered, grasping my arm desperately. "Why don't I remember my parents?"

* * *

**Reviews are welcomed and adored :)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**Thanks so much for your reviews and support, I really appreciate it :) **

**A massive thanks also to bexie25, who edited this chapter super fast and effectively! **

* * *

I needed to think of a plan and fast; my stupidity would ruin everything if I didn't. Why didn't I bring the fucking laptop with me? What if this was the final key he needed in order to suspect my lies? How the hell was I going to get myself out of this one?

"Stay calm," I said to him quickly, but also to myself, rubbing his back a little bit too fast.

He jerked away from me, and pain seeped into my very soul. My face was bleached of all color and I gaped after him.

"Bella, tell me what's going on," he demanded, his hands quivering with obvious terror. "What have you been hiding from me?"

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"Nothing," I said weakly.

"Why don't I remember my parents?" he pressed, gripping my arm to the point where it almost hurt.

All traces of trust had disappeared from his usually amiable features, and its absence killed me. It was if a stranger had taken his place, and my Edward was no more.

"This isn't the place for this," I whispered.

"Then where is?"

"Please, not in front of Charlie."

"Is he in on this too?" he asked furiously.

"No, he doesn't know anything. Please, just wait."

"But…"

"Please," I pleaded.

He finally seemed to take in my words as he leaned back. However, as he did, all sanity seemed to return to his features. Horror colored his eyes and his voice lost its strange hostility. He looked down, seemingly ashamed. "You're right, but I deserve an explanation, and soon. Promise me."

I hesitated, knowing that if he knew the truth it could potentially be worse than the uncertainty he faced now.

But he deserved to know, and I couldn't lie any longer.

"I promise."

What had I just gotten myself into?

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm just so confused."

Tears stung in my eyes as I took in the heartbreaking expression his face. He looked so lost, so betrayed, and I'd caused it. Unable to help myself, I pushed myself up against his side and wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders, hugging him tightly.

"Don't apologise, it's my fault; all mine."

He opened his mouth to argue but I covered it with my hand and shook my head.

"Don't," I whispered. "You'll just make it worse."

He took my hand gently from his face and held it by our sides. "Just please tell me you had to keep it from me, like the Charlie thing. I couldn't bear it if you lied to me for any other reason."

"Of course. You'll understand when I tell you."

The tears broke free when I realized that he probably wouldn't. What if he didn't believe me? What if all this craziness wasn't worth it for him, and he left me?

What if?

"It's not…really bad is it? We'll be able to handle it, right?" he asked worriedly as he regarded me.

"I hope so," I whispered.

He pursed his lips and turned his head to the left.

For a full minute silence took over, allowing him to process what I'd told him in peace.

I hated it; it proved that I'd screwed everything up.

I just hoped it wasn't for good.

"Let me go check on Charlie; he's been a while," I muttered after the deafening silence became too much for me to handle.

He nodded, but said nothing.

I let his hand slip from mine and left the room, resisting the almost overpowering urge to look back.

He needed time to think, no matter what it cost me.

I owed him so much; I might as well start paying the debts now.

Charlie was washing up a few plates manually, and his ears turned a perceptible red when I approached him.

He'd probably been listening.

My hand flew to my mouth when I realized what he might have heard.

He was never going to like Edward now. He'd probably overheard our conversation and assumed the worst. He'd blame Edward, not me.

I was surprised to find that my suspicions were a little off the mark when Charlie asked me softly, "What don't I know, Bella? What doesn't _he_ know? Something's happened, I can sense it, and it's only going to hurt you if you don't tell anyone about it."

"How much did you hear?" I whispered.

"Just that you're hiding something," he said before turning to look at me for a moment. "I know it's none of my business, but honey, I can tell when something's bothering you."

I smiled weakly. "You always could."

It was true; I could never get away with anything, or be upset without him noticing.

I didn't know if it was because she was a cop, or because he was a father.

Probably both.

"Have you told anyone about whatever it is?" he asked seriously.

I sighed. "No."

"You need to tell someone. Maybe not me, but someone who can help you deal with it."

"I can't tell anyone," I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in frustration, unable to keep it in any longer. "That's the problem."

"You're just going to hurt the people you care about if you do," he warned me gently.

I winced.

"Trust me," he continued. "I've had experience. I lied to your mother about my age when we first went out, and for weeks I was scared to tell her truth. Eventually she found out, and, to my surprise, she wasn't angry about my age but about the fact that I lied to her. It took her about a month for her to forgive me, but when she did, I vowed to her that I'd never make the mistake again."

He smiled fondly.

I'd never known my mother, Renee; she'd died while giving birth to me.

She was still a pretty sensitive topic around Charlie but since I'd never met her, it wasn't the same for me. I'd always ached for a mother, but hearing about my real one caused me no pain, only wistfulness.

I shook my head. "It's not that simple."

"It's only as complicated as you make it be."

"You don't understand."

"I know I don't, which is why I'm trying to convince you tell someone who will."

"What if by telling the truth, I screw everything up? What if the lie is better than the truth?"

He frowned. "In my opinion, lies are a temporary thing which are destroyed in a matter of time no matter how hard you try to prevent their exposure. That's why it's better to tell the truth from the beginning."

"But what if I had no choice?" I whispered, feeling as if I was about to shatter into a million indistinguishable pieces.

I'd never felt so vulnerable in my life.

"Everyone has a choice," he reminded me. "That's all I'm going to say."

I frowned, feeling a sense of obligation that I hadn't felt this intensely before.

Charlie sure knew how to guilt trip me.

"Okay," I muttered.

"By the way," he said hesitantly. "I'm sorry about offending…Edward. Did something happen to his parents? Is that it?"

"Yes, but I'd rather not comment on it."

Technically I wasn't lying.

What else was I supposed to say?

"All right, I'll have to watch what I say then."

"Thanks," I said, relieved that he had dropped it.

"Anyway, you know what I think. It's up to you whether you act on it."

"You know what?" I said suddenly. "I think you're right."

A smile stretched across his anxious face. "Good."

"Do you mind if we leave now? I need to sort this out."

"Nothing would make me happier. Just make sure you visit again soon; I've missed seeing you."

"Me, too, Dad," I said quietly. I sniffled, hugging him, suddenly overcome with emotion.

He always knew the best advice to give me, even if it was the hardest to follow.

I was going to tell Edward.

I couldn't put it off any longer.

I couldn't hurt him anymore.

I would keep my promise.

It didn't matter if he hated me, at least he'd know the truth.

Even thinking the words, I knew I'd decided the right thing.

Now I needed to take the most difficult course of action: following through with it.

I smiled nervously at Charlie one last time before leaving the room.

Edward looked up sharply and his eyes widened when he noted the frenzied look on my face.

"Do you mind if we go? I need to tell you everything. I can't stand another second of you not knowing."

He didn't need to be told twice. He got to his feet and took my hand.

"Thank you," was all he said.

It wasn't long before Charlie's house was long behind us.

…

The entire journey home was very tense and neither of us said a thing. Edward kept one of his fists clenched at his side and I kept tapping my fingers against the seat in an effort to distract myself from the inevitable confrontation I was going to face. I had no idea what he was thinking, but then again, I didn't really want to know. I had a feeling it would make what I planned to do so much worse than it already was.

I wondered what he suspected.

I couldn't stop worrying that he'd hate me.

But then I realized that there was a bigger, more important matter at hand that deserved more attention than my pathetic worry.

How was I going to reveal the truth?

If I told him with just my words, he'd probably ship me to a mental asylum.

That was definitely not an option.

_But then, how…? _I thought, frustrated with myself.

I stared at the blurred landscape as if it alone would give me the answer I needed.

Despite my silent pleas, it didn't.

This wasn't the time for a mental block!

I bit my lip forcefully to stop myself from hyperventilating. My heart was beating a million times a minute and my breathing was erratic.

I needed a plan and fast!

Maybe I could search it up on my laptop, but then Edward would have to wait again…

The laptop!

I am such a fucking idiot.

I felt like slapping myself, it was that obvious.

I could show him the word document that started it all.

He'd have to believe me then!

With a renewed sense of confidence, I settled back into my seat and despite my ever-present nerves, I felt ready for the exploitation of my lies.

I didn't even notice when Edward pulled up outside my – our – apartment and parked his car until he whispered, "We're here, Bella."

I was brought back to reality with a start, and I couldn't help the words that slipped out once I'd gained my bearings.

"Please promise me that you won't hate me when I tell you," I begged.

His eyes and jaw softened, and his tense posture loosened.

He looked almost sad.

"I could never hate you, even if you told me you loved someone else."

I gaped at him, horrified. "I could never love anyone but you. Don't doubt that."

He sagged against his seat in obvious relief. "Then what is it?"

"Can we take this inside? I kind of need to show you," I told him hesitantly.

"Whatever you need," he said, and he got out of the car. He walked quickly to my side, opening my car door in a gentlemanly fashion. If this wasn't such a serious time, I would have kissed him.

I then got out of the car and we walked up to our apartment, with me fighting my nerves the whole way up. As soon as we'd reached the room, I left his side in a mad search for my laptop, and was relieved to find it sitting innocently where I'd left it on the kitchen table.

"I think we should both sit down for this," I told him nervously, gesturing to the couch with my free hand. He nodded and seated himself on the very edge of the couch. I joined him seconds later and took a deep breath.

He stared into my eyes, a mixture of both expectantly and fear, but I broke his gaze as I started up the laptop. His expression transformed into one of confusion.

"What's your laptop got to do with this?"

"Everything," I replied simply.

As hard as I pushed myself, no other words would slip from my tongue, and I was forced to stare determinedly at the screen while waiting for it to load. Finally it did, and I opened up the document. Cringing at the sight of it, I passed the laptop to him and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

What I was met with when I opened my eyes was more bewilderment, perhaps even more so than before.

"So you wrote a story about us, so what?"

"It's not a story."

"Yes, it is." His brow crinkled. "It's got our names and our story and everything."

"I wrote that a week ago. A week ago I'd never met you, which is why I acted so weird that day. Alice and I weren't acting. I'd literally never seen you before."

"What do you mean?"

A lone tear slipped down my cheek. "Edward, I invented you; you're fictional."

"Bella, this isn't funny, I need to know the truth."

"It is the truth. Type anything, anything you want, into that document—like the name of an object—and it'll appear."

He shook his head and his eyes were crazed. "This is insane."

"Just do it," I choked out.

As if just to placate me, he typed the word 'apple' into the document.

"You need to more specific; type in: 'the apple is in Bella's hands."

He looked at me like I was crazy but did as he was told.

I cupped my hands together and to my relief, an apple manifested there.

Edward almost fell off the couch and his mouth dropped open with a pop.

Somehow, he looked even more scared than he had before.

"Please tell me I'm dreaming. Tell me I didn't just see an apple come out of nowhere and appear in your hands?" he whispered desperately.

I sighed. "I know it's crazy, but it's true. That document can make anything appear."

"No, this is crazy. No!" He got to his feet and began pacing back and forth, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I thought so too."

"Why? What? Why?"

He continued like that for another few minutes before I got up and stopped him, mid-step. He stared at me as if he'd never seen me before. "So you're trying to tell me that I'm here because of that?"

"Yes," I said miserably. "I created you."

"But that's impossible. What about our memories, our life together."

The tears flowed in a full on torrent then. "It wasn't real—any of it. I only pretended it was. I'm sorry; I was just so lonely. "

"It can't be true, you have to be mistaken. I'm real; I know I am."

"You are now, but that doesn't change the fact that I created you. I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you, but you had to know. I couldn't lie to you anymore." I sobbed.

Then to my ultimate shock, he took me in his arms and hugged me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly. "Shhh, please don't cry. It's just so hard to take this all in. I'm pretty sure that I'm a normal human being and everything's fine but we'll figure this out either way. Whatever happens, I love you, and that's all that matters."

I just sobbed into his chest, unable to say any more.

How was he ever going to accept the truth?

* * *

**Please review? :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

**Thanks once again for all your support and to bexie25 for her great beta'ing skills! :) **

* * *

Once I'd calmed down enough to stand on my own two feet and speak without my voice trembling, Edward pulled me back to the couch and made sure I was comfortably seated. Then he went to the kitchen and made me a green tea in an effort to fully calm me. It didn't feel like very long before he returned and sat beside me, but that was probably because I was too numb to think. I accepted it from him gratefully, and with a few sips I found I was able to speak again.

"I'm sorry for telling you about it like that. You weren't meant to find out that way, but I couldn't take it any more," I said softly.

He put his arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Bella, don't worry, I get why you had to hide what you did. I'm just a bit confused."

"And I'm going to try and clear that up for you." I inhaled sharply. "It's just so difficult to explain."

"How about I ask a few questions then?"

I nodded, liking that idea, but a little worried that he wouldn't like the answers.

"First off, this magical word document thingie? Where did you get it from? How does it work?"

I sighed and began playing with his fingers before looking back into his bewildered eyes when I'd thought of an appropriate answer. "I didn't get it from anywhere. About a week ago, I got random inspiration and I was typing up a story based on it, when the next day it came true. I have no idea how it works, that's what I've been trying to figure it."

I blushed, remembering that night.

"What is it?" he asked, forehead furrowed. He caressed my heated cheek with the back of his hand.

I bit my lip before forcing the words out of my mouth. "It's embarrassing, even though I practically already told you about it earlier."

"I would never judge you. Tell me." _Please, _I could hear the tone of his voice add alone.

I hesitated but then went on with it, wanting all of my lies behind us.

"I'd been on a date that night, a horrible one, I'm not exaggerating. He treated me like shit and all I wanted was for someone to hold me, to love me." My throat clogged up with emotion and I fought back against the stupid tears that were threatening to escape again. "So I wrote what my perfect man would be like, it was stupid, really, but it sounded like a good idea at the time, and the next morning I woke up, and you were there; my perfect man. I thought I was dreaming at first."

I waited a little bit, to see if he wished to contribute anything, but he was frozen, his hand cold and unmoving in mine and his face bearing traces of faint shock.

He'd already heard this before, but only now, I guessed, was he really beginning to listen to me, to have an open mind.

So I continued as if I'd never stopped.

"But there you were, acting as if nothing in the world had changed, as if you'd always been a part of my life, like my older life was the dream and this was reality. Of course, I was still damn-right scared, which was why I was acting so weird. When Alice came over, I told her about you, and somehow she believed me. So, no, she doesn't really know you, she only pretended to. That whole thing about us tricking you?" I looked up at him and he nodded, brows furrowed. "Alice made that up. Again, I'm sorry for lying to you."

"So, wait," he said, inhaling deeply. "Are you saying that the reason Charlie didn't recognize me was because he'd never met me, not because of some brain damage thing?"

I smiled ruefully in confirmation.

"That's… shit that makes a lot of sense but… wow… okay… I still don't see how any of this is possible… but it makes sense… fuck."

I placed my hand lightly upon his arm in comfort. "I know."

"But that still doesn't explain my memories, Bella. They're crystal clear in my mind—how could they be forged? Yes, I can't remember anything before you but… I just assumed that your explanation would be that I had an accident like Charlie or something. I just can't wrap my head around the fact that they may have not really happened. It's insane."

"I don't know why that happened. I didn't make you have any memories. It's as if that's would've happened if you really were a real person, if we met like people normally do." It was obvious by my tone how sad and guilty what he'd said made me feel. Edward noticed immediately, and his eyes held sympathy as he looked down at me.

"Bella," he said softly, placing my hand against his heart. "Either way, I'm still a person. I'm made of flesh and blood regardless of what made me this way. I'm not saying I believe that I'm fictional, just that I'm here, and it doesn't matter why or how, just that I am."

I grinned, hugging his side in a sudden burst of elation.

He was actually fucking accepting it, in a way.

"But don't you want to know how this is even possible? Doesn't it… bother you? Not being assured of who you are?" I had to admit it, I was curious. I had no idea how I would react if I was in his position.

He smiled down at me. "I know you don't have the answer, so, for now, I'm okay with not knowing everything. I had no idea what was going on, and as much as I hate to admit it, I was scared, scared shitless that I was going to lose you. At least now I know that you still love me, that we're okay. That's all I need."

I swallowed thickly. "I've never loved you more than I do right now," I whispered, climbing brazenly onto his lap and taking his face in between my hands.

"You really learned to love me after only a week?" he whispered.

"It's impossible not to love you. You really are perfect," I whispered back, meaning every single word.

He looked at me with wonder for a moment, and then I was kissing him. I reveled in the feeling of his warm mouth moving eagerly against mine, feeling it wash away any trivial worries that still remained after the revelations that had been shed. I felt on top of the world, more powerful than I ever had been. The saying "the truth will set you free" wasn't an exaggeration, that's for sure. The kiss grew more heated as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he moaned into my mouth, his hands finding purchase in the small of my back. I knew it was time to pull back when I found myself want to peel his shirt off his back.

He smirked at me, but his expression turned to one of horror as he realized something. "Wait, that time you refused to have sex with me... Bella… are you a virgin?"

I nodded wordlessly, my cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

He was instantly cupping my cheeks. "Hey, hey, it's okay. It's perfectly normal. You're only twenty-one; we'll get to the stage when you're ready."

His expression turned to one of horror as he thought of something. "Wait, doesn't that make me a virgin too, since all that stuff didn't really happen? Oh shit."

I snickered.

His face was priceless.

He sighed. "I guess it doesn't really matter… but this really sucks."

"Why?"

"I just feel like... I've lost half of my dignity."

I shook my head. "You're such a guy."

"And you're such a girl." He kissed my nose.

"How so?" I asked as I grinned, the past half an hour practically forgotten.

"Hmm, now, let's see. Ah, yes, you make these girlish sounds when I tickle you."

"What! No, I don't."

As if to prove the point, he wriggled his fingers on the underside of my ribs, and, to my annoyance, I shriek and almost fall onto the floor. He caught me before that happened, for which I was grateful.

"That can't be all," I said sarcastically.

"Nope," he said with a grin. "You also hate it if I get mud in the apartment or if I don't use a coaster."

"Uh huh, and don't you forget that."

Then all humor faded from his face and his tone was almost dull.

"Everything I know about you is real, isn't it? I didn't dream that up too, did I?"

"No, no," I assured him instantly, patting his back. "I think it's just the circumstances and time frame that's changed."

To my relief, the sudden bitterness on his face faded into nothing, and was replaced with…determination?

"Bella." He took both of my hands in his. "I think the right thing to do amidst all this chaos is to start over."

"You want to break up with me," I cried, feeling my heart break with every syllable pronounced.

Then he was the one placating me. "No, of course not, why would you ever think that? What I mean is that I think we should go on dates with each other, pretend we haven't been going out very long, get to know each other again… for the first time… whatever."

"Oh." A sigh of relief escaped me. "That sounds like a great idea."

And it did; I'd get to know him properly now. It was the best news I'd received in a while.

"Okay, let's go find out if your memories and my memories match up."

"And how should we do that."

I smiled, and responded enthusiastically with: "my many photo albums."

He didn't groan like I expected, he simply followed me into our room.

Yes, _our_ room.

* * *

**Please review :) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Also thank you to bexie25 for her super fast betaing and for creating an awesome banner for this story.  
**

* * *

It took me a while to find the photo albums in question, but Edward's keen eye sped things along significantly. They were hiding under a mountain of shit in my closet – in other words, a bunch of stuff I'd collected over the years and never actually used. My wardrobe was the only place I allowed mess to take over. Edward had commented on a few of those items with curiosity.

"Why do you have a dog collar in here?" He held up the offending item, scrunching his eyebrows adorably. I took the black, rhinestone collar from his hands and threw it successfully into the trash can.

"I was going to buy a dog once but then Alice brought her pitbull over here and I saw how much work they were and how much of my furniture was sacrificed, so I scrapped that idea," I said sheepishly, my cheeks turning a faint pink.

He shook his head and laughed before continuing his search through the pig sty.

I hid my own smile and did the same.

He was actually the first to find one of the albums.

"Is this it?" he asked triumphantly, holding up a familiar pink photo album with a lotus flower embedded on top, grinning profusely.

We fist bumped lightly and I accepted it from him, flipping to the first page.

"Uh huh, this is it," I exclaimed, stroking the bright photograph of Charlie and I at my high school graduation. "Well, one of them."

"How many are we looking for exactly?" he asked warily, gesturing to the pile of unsorted objects.

I shrugged and lowered the album to the floor. "Two or three. I've ordered them according to years, but don't worry, we're going to skip my baby pictures; they're embarrassing."

He pouted. "Why? I bet you were a really cute little kid."

"Let's just say that Charlie had no idea about parenting and dressed me in a little too much pink."

He smirked and began rummaging through my stuff again. "All the better."

"Either way you're not going to find it; I've hidden that one somewhere where no one will find it."

"What, at Charlie's house?" he said, a smirk on his face and his eyebrow cocked.

I swatted at his arm and frowned. "Drat," I muttered under my breath.

"I think I found the rest," he announced, holding up two more albums, both adorned with purple swirls.

"Awesome, now we can get out of all this clutter." I shuddered, picking up a random hanger from the pile and chucking it back into the almost bare wardrobe.

"Do you care about what order it's in?"

"No…" I said cautiously, slowly, wondering what he was up to.

"Here." He scooped up at least half of the things we'd dumped onto the floor and shoved them back into the closet.

"That would be smart," I commented, copying his movements and shutting the closet door once all my crap had been contained.

He grinned. "You really need to get rid of some of that stuff."

"True, but let's leave that for another day." I grimaced, grabbing the photo albums and sitting on our bed. He followed suit and then put his arm around me.

"So before we start, do you have any deep dark secrets you'd like to share?" he teased.

"Aside from what I've already told you, no, not really; my life before you was pretty boring."

His smile faltered. "I doubt that. I'm really not that great."

I sighed.

"I wasn't exaggerating when I said I wrote the perfect man," I said carefully, unsure if it was a sore topic with him.

He exhaled sharply. "That makes it sound as if I have no free will."

I felt myself freeze in horror. "Of course you do," I nearly shouted.

"How can you be sure?" he mumbled.

"I just am," I said confidently.

"Prove it," he challenged me.

"Okay," I said, getting sudden inspiration. I squared my shoulders. "Punch me."

"What? No!" he hissed, horrified and hurt that I'd even suggest that.

I smiled smugly, knowing I'd just proven my point. "See? You have free will!"

He frowned and dropped his arm from my shoulders, turning to directly face me. "That makes no sense. What if it's in my nature not to punch you? I doubt you made me violent when you wrote about me." He threw a pointed look at me, raising an eyebrow as he crossed his arms.

I rolled my eyes.

"Can you make decisions?" I asked him suddenly.

"Yeah…" he said slowly, eyeing me.

"Do you have to do everything I tell you to do?" I bit back a smile.

"No…" he admitted almost reluctantly, still unsure of himself and this conversation.

"Then you've got free will," I said softly, stroking his arm.

He smiled wryly at me, but then looked down, his voice suddenly sombre. "I'm sorry, but I'm still trying to get used to it. I just don't feel like me any more. It's so weird."

I kissed his cheek and put the albums to the side, knowing he was having a moment. I couldn't bear to see the downtrodden look on his face, so I needed to think of a solution.

"I know what will fix it," I said after a minute of deliberation.

"What?"

What I was thinking of doing was a bit risky but it would make Edward feel better about this which was all that mattered. I'd already taken enough selfish action to last me a lifetime.

"Wait here." I smiled at him and slid off the bed, going off to the lounge room in search for my laptop. Thankfully it was still open from when I'd used it earlier when I found it, and when I rubbed the mouse-pad the document was even still open. Not bothering to close it in fear of it shutting down, I carried the laptop back to where Edward was waiting and angled it so he could see the screen.

"Here, watch."

"What are you…?" he trailed off as realisation dawned on his face while I typed. "Oh, Bella..."

I'd written: _Edward is whoever he wants to be. _

"I know this is unnecessary, but it's what you need, so—"

I was forced to stop talking, as my mouth was suddenly busy responding to his unexpected kiss.

"Thank you. That makes me feel a lot better," he whispered after our mouths had parted, stroking my cheeks tenderly with the pads of his thumbs.

The risk was worth it to see him smiling like a man who had everything, again.

"Good." I hugged him, smiling against his shirt. He hugged me back, whispering my name and that he loved me.

"This word document really is something," he murmured once I'd pulled back.

"Speaking of that…" I replied nervously, wanting to broach another topic I was unsure he'd like. "You do realize that you, well, _we_ can get anything we want just from typing in a few words into that document."

"I have everything I need right here," he said with an easy smile, kissing my forehead affectionately.

"Seriously, Edward—_anything_," I stressed, biting my lip before I mumbled, "I could even make you have parents."

"What?" He froze beneath my touch and I began stroking his arm again in an effort to calm him.

"Anything is possible when it comes to that document," I told him, looking up at him. "Just tell me what you want, and you can have it. Do you want parents?"

"I…" he trailed off, his voice choked. "Bella... no… no…" His voice was strangled with emotion, his eyes showing the tormenting conflict that raged within him.

My heart flared and I swallowed, hating what the suggestion had done to him. "Why?" I whispered.

"Because they wouldn't really be my parents," he explained, still struggling. He sighed. "I'm fine without them, really."

"Are you sure?" I bit my lip, studying him for anything that would tell me he wasn't.

He looked back at me, letting me do so. "Positive," he said slowly and surely. "Look, I like my life the way it is now. You're all I need; everything else pales in significance when you're around. I could be penniless, living on the street, and it wouldn't matter as long as you were with me. You're my everything; don't doubt that." He smiled at me, kissing my cheek.

I turned my head so my lips were brushing his and then we shared another sweet, chaste kiss.

Oh, I wanted more; my insides tingled with need and my tongue was begging to touch his, but now was not the time.

"I think we should look at those albums now." I grinned against his lips.

"Good idea."

I pulled back, closed the laptop and pushed it behind us. Then I reached over and reclaimed the photo albums. When I'd done so, I sat myself comfortably again by Edward's side and noticed he was on his touch phone, looking at something.

He chuckled. "It's been two hours since we decided we'd look at these pictures."

_Oh right, the time_.

"Well I better show you them now before we get even more distracted. What time is it anyway?"

"Five o clock," he answered immediately.

Wow, it was later than I thought.

"Okay, how about I show you just one lot today?" I suggested, gesturing to the pink photo album.

"Okay," he agreed easily, putting his phone down and moving closer.

"This one has pictures from late 2010 to now," I told him, picking the album in question up and pulling it closer to us for better viewing access.

He nodded and placed his hand on mine so we could turn the page together. I already knew what the first picture was, having already seen it earlier.

"Forks High School, huh?" he murmured, tracing the school's emblem on my graduation gown with his fingertip.

I winced. "It was a horrible school, full of bitches who were brutal to each other and teachers who didn't give a shit about my education."

"That is the one thing I'm glad I've never done," he confessed.

I poked my tongue out at him. "Lucky bastard," I muttered.

"For once, I actually am… when it comes to that."

I turned the page and was greeted with a photograph of my friend Rosalie and me at work. Rosalie was a blonde haired, blue-eyed, tanned woman, whose patience ran quick. She was also a few years older than me.

"Rosalie, right?" he asked tentatively.

I turned to face him curiously. "How much do you know about her?"

"Just that you two are sort of friends and that she hated you when she first met you. I can't remember what you did to get in her good books though." He looked down at me then, curiosity written all over his face.

"Her fiancé, Emmett, is the head of some huge company here. You can imagine how big the diamond ring he gave her was, right? Well, one day at work she lost it. Oh man, she went fucking berserk at everyone—even the customers. I think our boss was even considering letting her go."

"And then…?" he trailed off in question.

I grinned. "And then I found it behind a broken coffee machine in the storeroom—who knows how it got there. I do know that whenever Emmett visits her at work, they have a nice long chat in that room."

"And she gets away with it."

"Of course; you can see how attractive she is. Plus, she's a pretty hard worker when she actually works."

He snorted. "You're more beautiful any day."

I blushed and looked down at the album again, turned the page. The next picture was a candid shot of me sitting outside Charlie's house. I skipped it disinterestedly and when my eyes landed on the next picture, I immediately wanted to turn the page back. I flushed with embarrassment; it was of Alice and me at a nearby beach and I was wearing a rather skimpy, black bikini.

I turned to look at Edward, interested in his reaction, and found him staring at the picture of my mostly bare body with hunger.

"Just so you know Alice let me borrow that bikini, I'd forgotten my swimmers, stupid I know, and she leant me a spare set of hers," I mumbled.

"Bella?" he asked suddenly, voice husky and strained. He swallowed with difficulty, his eyes still locked on the picture as he licked his lips, causing a bolt of desire to pulsate right through me.

"Yes, Edward?" It was suddenly getting very hot in here.

"I think that's enough pictures," he whispered in my ear.

"You just read my mind."

* * *

**Please review :) **


End file.
